Something's Gotta Give
by Gaara's Cherry blossom
Summary: Sakura's nineteen and is as cold as ice. Once she meets Sasuke after seven years, he finally comes home. He wants to help her but there's nothing anyone can do. What's her secret weighing her down? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Something New

**AN:** Hey, people! This is my second fan fiction so I hope you like it. The characters are towards the end a bit OOC so if that's a problem then help me out. The majority of the story will be written in Sakura's point of view and the rest will be normal. I'd absolutely love reviews and flames are welcome. Any questions or comments please review and I'll post responses on the next chappy. Hope you like it. Eventually SakuSasu but you'll have to wait a while. Hope you like! Ja ne!

Gaara's Cherry blossom

* * *

**Warning: **

I don't own Naruto or I'd be rich but this story's mine so no taking!

Also I'd like to warn people that this story will be rated T for the moment but eventually will be rated M so letting you know now so you can decide on your own. (Not for quite a while though)

* * *

**Something's Gotta Give**

Chapter 1: Something New

I was sitting on a bench watching the sun sink into the horizon. Damn how I wish I could sink with it. It was so peaceful out now, as the bird chirps were replaced by the crickets nearby. I watched the sky change from the orange pink hue to the dark blue, speckled every once in a while with the diamond stars of night.

The disappearance of light brought me back to my current location and my sore aching muscles. I was just kicked out of the hospital by Tsunade-sama. 'You need rest before you pass out. It's not healthy to live like this where others always come first. You have been here for forty-two hours straight in what... ten minutes? Out NOW!'

So here I am. I think she worries too much. Helping people is my life when I'm not gone on month long missions. It eases my mind so I think of nothing but my work. I can't imagine not working in the hospital. Thanks to Tsunade, I'm top medic in the fire country surpassing her, as I'm often told.

Since Sasuke left, I've been training with the fifth hokage on a daily bases in medicine and in stamina for combat. With the monstrous strength so generously given by my second sensei and my training with kodachi, in combination with advance training techniques, I've been striving to live up to my promise.

When Sasuke left me, I wasn't able to stop him. I was not strong enough and had nothing to offer him to stay. I gave him my sole, my company, my love, and even my life if need be. I'd fallow him anywhere and do anything he could request of me … But it wasn't enough. He left me despite every sacrifice I'd make for him, leaving nothing in return but leaving me unconscious on this bench before whispering a brief 'thank you'.

'Thank you?' Thank you for what? I never really did anything worthy of thanks when I was a Genin. I was the weak one on the squad; the one who needed protection. No more. No more will I walk in his or Naruto's shadow. I foraged my own path and I'm still on it. This is my promise, not just to me, but to Sasuke and Naruto and even Kakashi sensei. I won't need protection from anyone at anytime, ever. I promised to get stronger and to be at their side, if not a stride ahead of them in power and ability.

I don't know what Sasuke was thanking me fore but I can now say the same thing to him, 'thank you' for making me wake up, thanks for the will to push myself to catch up. Well, now I've caught up. I am here and I'm finally content. How I wish I could see his face.

I wish to see him again. I have grown out of the silly crush since he's been gone. I mean, seven years is a lot of time to sort things out. I still love him but I've buried that for years now. Thanks to watching Sasuke for so long, I've learned how to shove everything to the side, burry it deep, or burn it and leave the ashes in the dark depths of my mind. Hmm, it's been a long time since I last smiled. It's always training, hospital shifts or missions. No time for happiness.

Naruto grew concerned at first, but now after such a long time of the new me, being like this, it's to be expected. I've been known in the rookie nine as the 'replacement Sasuke.' Well, rookie eight anyway. My friends were not sure of what to make of the attitude change, but accepted it as a broken heart, wishing to never to be touched again. I'm the new human ice burg, I've been teased… but it no longer affects me. Ino and Hinata come by every now and again to check on me. They are the only ones that haven't given up hope on me, as I haven't on Sasuke.

New human ice burg, ehh, not that inaccurate now. I guess I would say that I'm like him. Training and missions are all that's important, and when I've been forced by Tsunade to stop and take a break, I do hospital time to maintain chakra control. Though not for the same reasons, we both are on similar paths. A dark empty path of revenge.

His reason is to kill that bastard of a brother, who murdered the whole clan in one night. He was thirteen then, Itachi, the weasel, the Uchiha prodigy, the Uchiha genius. And he killed them for what… test his abilities, that's bull; the one to reach Anbu at thirteen screams of ability. I guess it wasn't enough for him though because he took everything from Sasuke, from a home, to a family, to a brother, to hope, to friendship, to love. I hate Itachi more than death its self. He caused such pain, such hatred in such a young person, his brother no less, destroying any chance at normalcy of life.

While this was Sasuke's path of revenge, mine was to Sasuke himself. He ripped my heart out and wasn't even decent enough to give it back, not even in peaces. You can't fix a broke possession if it's been thrown away. All emotion has been stolen from me and I can't live like this much longer before something's gotta give. This is where our paths meet again, the will to live, to be free from our own respective curses. I have but a year. We shall see, we shall see.

A small poke came and wiped all thoughts from my mind I look up to see a rather anxious Naruto "Hey Sakura-chan shouldn't you be going home. It's nearly ten. Why are you out so late?" Since Sasuke left, Naruto has become a sort of brother figure towards me, as a close of a brother I'd permit anyway.

I am used to his concern and am thankful he's just not as loud and annoying around me like he was years ago. "Tsunade kicked me out. Forty-two hours straight in the hospital working is apparently 'bad for my health' or something on those lines. Though I'm impressed with the amount of chakra I have as of lately. Forty-two hours is a new record for not passing out and I still feel fine I guess." I was trying to get him to lay off a bit but it seemed to get him more tensed and a frown appeared on his stubborn face.

"I'll walk you home." Yep that's Naruto for you. Stubborn as a mule, but with a cheerful side that gave him his own fan club now. Besides the cheerful demeanor, he had grown more handsome over the years. His boyish face was more defined and he had the muscled body from the years of training, but the young boy she once new was still there.

Somewhere in the seven years that's passed he finally grew a brain, thank Kami might I add, and he finally realized Hinata liked him. They've been together for two years and he's been bugging me lately on how he should propose. 'I don't know about this stuff Naruto. You'd be better off asking Ino or even Tenten.' Each time he'd shrug and change the subject. If was the bubbly girl I once was, I would have been hugging him and helping him no problem, but she's been long gone. I sigh. Now we're both Anbu and I've lost any cheerful spark that was once there.

Might as well get going anyway, though my apartment isn't far. I stand up and we begin down the darkened path to my apartment. It's small and is only meant for one person but what was I going to do with more space? I own little, I'm rarely at home, and haven't had a boyfriend ever to bring home to it, so why bother with more space?

I live on my own now as you might have guessed. My parents were killed, a year after Sasuke left us, on a mission. Ambushed. That's when it fell apart for me. I couldn't save them, too weak. 'It's not your fault.' Well it was my fault that their dead and I'm alone. Alone, I was totally and utterly alone, nowhere to go, no family, no Sasuke. Just me and my dark dingy apartment. Alone is by far the emptiest feeling there is. No wonder Sasuke said being isolated and secluded was so horrible. Is this how he felt...the uncontrollable empty hole where happiness, comfort and love should be?

Everything in my apartment has a place and it is rarely moved which might be a good factor as to why I have a good layer of dust everywhere. Oh well, nothing I can do at the moment. I have a mission tomorrow so I better go straight to bed. I also have an early briefing. No big deal really, just another assassination job. We're nearly there now.

I'm ever so slightly dizzy and my sight is fading. If people didn't know me they'd say I was drunk, but I'd never drank a single day of my nineteen-year-old life. I can see nothing past the dark splotches everywhere and I'm growing heavy. I hear Naruto calling me before I succumb to the darkness.

I wake the next morning to the sun warming my face. Damn sun, I'm sleeping, five more minutes. Before I knew it, I heard the door creak a little and I opened my eye a bit to see Naruto carrying a tray with instant ramen. Typical, two years with Hinata can't change his eating habits or his range in the art of cooking. I roll over to look at the ceiling before sitting up completely.

"Good morning Sakura-chan. Here, I made you breakfast since you're probably still tired. You really shouldn't over work yourself like that." Okay now it makes sence why he's here. I over did it again, I must have. I take my chopsticks and without entering a long argument, started to eat my ramen.

Now I feel the side affects from my workload. My arms and back are sore and my legs are throbbing now. I am tempted to groan but I'm not one to complain. Even if I work at the hospital at times, I still don't like to go there as a patient and that's where I'd be going if Naruto thought I was in pain.

After I had finished the ramen, I shoed away Naruto to pack for my mission. It was going to be a long one. I slip on a pair of my baggy khaki cargo pants, and a black top over the mesh one I wear over my sports bra. I put on my black metal plated fingerless gloves and tie my headband with the leaf symbol over my left bicep. This is my normal training clothes: I'll change into my Anbu outfit before leaving.

I've been complimented on my wardrobe and figure several times, though I don't think I'm as shapely as Ino's build. I have somewhat of a fan club of my own. Geeze, this is what Sasuke went through. Man, these guys are so superficial, only like the 'mysterious' persona. Oh well, being in Anbu, I've developed several escape routes to take depending on the situation.

As I walk to the Hokage tower, there's no sign of my personal mob. Thank Kami! I quickly nock on the door and Tsunade calls me in. I enter the room to see Kakashi, Naruto, and Neji. I didn't think I'd be taking the mission alone but I was so hoping for it. Kakashi was reinstated as an Anbu three years ago when Neji passed the exams. Naruto and I passed the same test a year later, just after celebrating Naruto's birthday. I entered and bowed my respect to Tsunade, which was replied with a nod. I straightened up and Tsunade began the mission briefing. "This is an S ranked mission which I've assigned to the four of you. You will leave at eleven o' clock." we all nodded for her to continue.

"You will be going after missing-nin Uchiha Itachi who has been seen near the hidden mist. You are to bring him here for questioning and for appropriate punishment if possible." They all nodded though Naruto and Kakashi were a bit edgy after learning the name of the target. Neji and I both just stared, unchanging, not blinking or showing any hesitation, totally stolid. "You are permitted to force him by any means necessary but I want him preferably alive. If there are no questions you are dismissed."

With that said, I poofed away from the room, back to my apartment. Sure, Naruto's my friend but missions come first then answering the usual third degree about my health from my ex-sensei and old teammate. I quickly change from my clothes to put on my all black Anbu uniform. I still wear my mesh shirt but a long sleeve black shirt goes over it to cover the black tattoo on my arm. I wear similar pants as I always wear but black and a little tighter fitting. Last, to complete the look is my tiger mask. I chose it because it's worn by the fierce warriors of our village. 'Suits you to wear it.'

I guess it does because on a mission, that's just it, it's a mission. That's all that matters and if the mission, in order to be completed requires bloodshed, then I give it just that. I've learned to kill when necessary but not because I like to. I at first was torn between duty and my thoughts, but since they are buried so deep, it doesn't bother me in the slightest. I quickly strap my kunai poach to my right thigh, my shurikan holster to my left hip, and a poach on my right hip for medicines. I grab my bag of supplies, extra clothes and more weapons and run to the gate pulling my kodachi sheath on as I run.

Of course, I'm the first one there. Neji showed up before two minutes with Kakashi and Naruto fallowing ten minutes later. We quickly discuss our route to be taken to the hidden mist village and we leave.

We jump from branch to branch at a leisurely pace for us but is actually barely traceable to the normal human eye. I follow in stride with our captain, Neji as we run through the thick foliage of trees. The other two are close behind leaving the 'ice cubes' to lead the way. "Don't let emotions rule you Haruno." Neji calls to me. I glare daggers his direction. "Where have you been Hyuga?" I reply. I swear if he could see the look I am giving him, and looks could kill, he'd been dead a long time ago.

Sometimes I wonder why he's captain. We both may be 'ice cubes' but at least I don't make rude comments. If only I'd had that damn byakugun, I would have been the captain. I already am the team strategist, its medic, and up to par with them on ability, not to mention the massive strength. What else do I have to do?

He just nods and I could swear I herd a chuckle, but I let it go. For my training, I used the Hyuga prodigy as comparison to the youngest and last Uchiha prodigy's strength. If I can beat Neji then Sasuke's no sweat. He's so lucky that we were form the same village because if we had ever met in battle otherwise, Neji and I, he'd have his ass gift wrapped and handed to him.

We were nearly to mist when we stopped to make camp. The boys set up every thing from the tents to a fire while I went to a nearby stream, fish for dinner, again. Same routines as always, I get dinner (usually fish), they set up camp, I cook, and then they give me the third degree. I guess the only thing left is to endure the many questions during dinner, and then I can get some rest. I'm still slightly tired from last night so I hope the lecture won't take long. Once I've finished cooking I pass a fish to each person, Neji last just to piss him off, and we have a moment to eat in silence.

I can see Naruto and Kakashi-sensei surveying me out of the corners of me eye. I swear everyone is so overly paranoid lately. While I cleaned up from dinner, oh did I mention I'm the team maid too, Kakashi pulled me to the side. "Sakura, maybe you shouldn't have come on the trip with us. You've been over working yourself since _he_ left. I don't think it's in your best interests to…" I cut him off before he decides to have Neji send me home. "Kakashi I'm fine. I've worked so hard for this. You can't possibly stop me now. Try it and I won't hesitate..." I didn't need to finish my sentence since he knew how it ended. I brush past him and walk into my tent. I plop down on my sleeping bag and stare at the ceiling of my small tent.

Even though I'm exhausted, I can't find sleep. It's something I can't point out. Was it … adrenaline? Hmm… I guess I've worked hard enough for even my body to be curious of my capacity. I roll over to find a more comfortable position, but sleep still manages to elude me. I just lie there, thinking about what my ex-sensei had said. I know that what I said I meant with all my being and I think he saw it too. Uchiha Itachi, the reasons I have problems. Hopefully, that weasel will get what's coming to him… and I'll be the one delivering. Somehow knowing this helps me find some peace and I drift to sleep.

* * *

_Normal Perception_

The shinobi sit around the slowly dying fire; watch the log beneath the orange blaze crackle to create the delicious warmth they longed for on this fall night. They remained there quietly for a while until Sakura was undoubtedly sleeping. Naruto was replaying the night's events like a movie.

_Sakura sitting on a bench, then walking half way home when she collapses. He had carried her all the way home and placed her in her bed. He pulled the dark blue and black covers up to her chin and wander to the door. He walked into the kitchen and made some tea for him to drink. He returned to the room, mug in hand, and sat in the chair in front of her desk. It had piles of medical scrolls and jutsus Sakura had been developing on her own. Naruto looked through the various scrolls looking at everything from theoretic jutsus to the hand seals of those she'd created and perfected. 'So this is what she does with her time.' _

_Sakura stirred while mumbling some thing incoherent. She rolled on to her stomach and continued her ramblings. He continued sifting through the scroll until Sakura moaned. He glanced at her and found her to sweating with a grimace across her face. A nightmare. He pulled the chair closer to the bed. He got a damp washcloth and placed it on her head to help her cool off a bit. _

_She started mumbling again but he caught a few words here or there. "…Sasuke…don't…bastard…Itachi…hell no." she bolted up from her sleep glancing around as if searching for something. She grabbed a kunai from under the pillow, which Naruto swiftly removed from her grasp. He pushed her down onto the white pillow to let her lower back-length hair spill over it. "Sakura, it's just a dream." She lied the staring at him then nodded before retreating into the depths of her mind, away from him, away from the world, away from her problems. He watched her enter the dreamless sleep before returning to his chair._

"Kakashi-sensei, can Sakura-chan handle this mission?" Said person looked up, as did Neji. Kakashi had a pained look on his face while Neji listened intently for an answer. "I know she can do this with her eyes closed talent wise… but I have no doubt that if we had heard of Itachi's whereabouts, then it's likely Sasuke has too. I'm not sure how that situation will be handled but I'm not guessing good. He's either as good as dead or we'll be looking for a kunoichi by the end of this."

They all looked over to the tent containing the only female on this mission. All nodding in agreement to the last few words mentioned. A flood of light came through the flap in the tent as Sakura slipped out of the tent, blowing out a gas lamp as she came into the light of the fire. She, despite only a three-hour rest, looked fully awake and rejuvenated. "I'll keep watch until morning. You need sleep." She said softly. She walked over to a tree stump by the light of the fire and sat there watching them and the surrounding forest of their camp. The men glance at each other and quietly retreat to their tents for their turn at rest.

Sakura sat on the stump, watching the fire die to a low glow. She stayed quiet looking around often and searching for any threatening chakra signature. Sensing none, she watched the sunrise over the wooded hills to bring the day's warmth and light. It wasn't long, while she was in her world of plotting and scheming, that her companions had awoken and started to pack up the tents. They quickly ate their instant ramen, courtesy of Naruto, and destroyed any evidence of the presence of a camp being there.

They took to the trees again hopping from branch to branch. They continued until they reached the outskirts of the mist village. They set up a temporary camp and left to search the area nearby. They found nothing except for a natural hot spring in the woods. They searched for hours and came across nothing. As they turned to go back for lunch, sakura felt a spike in chakra somewhere in the distance. She looked up and saw birds scattering from the trees around the area she felt the disturbance. She took of at a dead run, a fraction of a second before her team felt the chakra spike.

She entered a small thicket closely fallowed by her team. She listened for any movement. She herd birds, thousands of birds, chirping as one. No those aren't birds, she knows the sound well. Before anyone could stop here she poofed away in a swirl of cherry blossoms saying, "I'll handle this."

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading. If you review, I'll thank you for all eternity. But seriously, I love to hear from my readers so please review. I'll try to post often but I also have to work on my other story More Than a New Friendship. It's about Gaara and Sakura incase you like that couple. Thanks again! 


	2. Distant Changes

**Fan Mail Responses**- hey peoples, I've seen this done a couple of times and I think it's a good idea. Just wanna say thanks, respond to my viewers and just want to keep reviews coming in cause they make me happy. You make me happy you deserve recognition. So here's to all the people who've made me happy so far!

sn1ck3rD00dl3- you we're right on who you thought it would be of course because it was rather obvious, but since you had to ask that meant it wasn't overly obvious which means I did my job as a writer. Glad you likey!

dragonfly454- thanks and I'm glad you liked it that much. I hope you think this chappy is just as awesome

Checkerboardpunk- hey thanks for reviewing! My best buddy sure knows how to make me happy, but then again I did kinda beg you. Oh well glad you liked but you know criticism is good for any story. Hope to talk on weekends still

Confuzzled293- Glad you love it so here's the next chappy.

sasukegrl- thanks for the complements and thanks for reviewing. Hope that the second chapter can live up to the first.

SakuraUchiha4- glad you liked. Here's the next chapter!

japangirlangel- thanks for reviewing Steph, I appreciate it. I know you're no big on Sasuke but the moral support is great, thanks! Also I'm glad that you think my writing has progressed cause that was my goal. I do thing it's more matured in style from my first story. S hope you continue to read and review. See ya at school!

Kaydreams- Hope it's as good as you hoped. I'm glad you love it and I'd always like to know your opinion on things. Here's the next chap!

ForeheadKat- Thanks for everything and by the way it's only my second fic so I'm glad I got a good image to the readers about Sakura in my mind. And yes, I thought Sakura should have turned out different and this is a more matured perspective of her. She deserves some credit down the line so here it is. Glad you liked the story and thanks for the compliments

xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx- trying to update as soon as possible so I'll try harder to keep em coming so you can keep reading. Hope you like!

kazumi kyoshira- Thanks so much! Hope you like this one as well.

* * *

**AN: **Hey, people! Once again thanks for reviewing. I appreciate the support. If you have any comments on what you'd like to see happen or ideas to make it better, **please let me know**. I'm not a mind reader, though I wish I were. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry but this is the extent of my fight scene abilities. Oh and Sasuke is officially OOC in this chappy so sorry. If you don't like it and can think of a better way in the story for the same plot to still happen the advise is sooooooo welcome please I mean it. Enjoy. Also, flames are allowed! 

Ja ne! Gaara's Cherry blossom

* * *

**Before**

She entered a small thicket closely fallowed by her team. She listened for any movement. She herd birds, thousands of birds, chirping as one. No those aren't birds, she knows the sound well. Before anyone could stop here, she poofed away in a swirl of cherry blossoms saying, "I'll handle this."

* * *

**Something's Gotta Give**

Chapter 2: Distant Changes

_Sakura's perspective_

I reappeared in the clearing and heard the sounds of a chidori. There were two figures there, both shrouded in black shadows of the dark evening sky. The last traces of the sunset illuminated the profiles of both figures.

They were nearly identical, same raven hair, same blood red piercing gazes, same bloodline. They were both near a tree, one hunched over from exhaustion and fatigue, while the other was pined to a tree bleeding profusely. The hunched figure looked up as I approached, doing nothing to hide my presence.

His eyes turned to an onyx black and just gazed at me. I crossed my arms over my chest contemplating my thoughts. He stared at me with expectant eyes. What does he want me to do, run to him in slow motion down some sunset beach?

Kakashi, Neji, and Naruto popped up beside me. I nodded to show I knew of their existence. They, as was the exhausted figure still was, stared at me. Man, why do they look at me for an explanation, it's right in front of them?

"Mission abort. Uchiha Itachi has been eliminated by missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke." I say in a stone cold voice. Why should I give a crap? As far as I'm concerned, the mission's over. "Sasuke-teme your coming home whether you like it or not." Of course, Naruto was overjoyed to see our ex-teammate again; who wouldn't? Oh, wait me, duh.

"New mission?" I question. I'm not playing stupid; just want permission before kicking the shit out of the shaggy missing-nin in front of us. Neji nodded. "I'll do it. He's tired anyway." I step forward into the clearing approaching the now calmed figure.

"Sakura you can't possibly touch me, let alone capture me." Teasing again after all these years. He's still the same prick that ran away from us. I say nothing but pull my kodachi from their sheath. He smirks the 'I-so-doubt-your-capabilities' smirk which is not gone unnoticed by the rest of the team. It doesn't faze me in the lease; just another underestimating criminal that will meet the same end as the others.

He drew his katana and we both charge at each other. I meet him with each blow of the katana. It's just child's play. After the clashing of our swords a few times, he disappears. I sense him; he was always bad at chakra control. Total give away Sasuke! A nanosecond before he appears I begin my swing towards his resurfacing form. I hit him in the shoulder. He nearly gapes at me. Hm, see I'm better than you think.

* * *

_Normal perception_

Sasuke dropped his sword due to impact and the fact he has a giant slash through his shoulder, and pulled out several kunai laced between his fingers. He throws all of them at her with deadly precision, all coming in at different angles. Sakura dogged all so quickly it would appear she'd never moved.

"Is that all? I would have thought Itachi would've made this more fun, but since he's dead, that means you're stronger. Oh, I wish this would last longer" Her tone was dry and cold. No hint of amusement or mockery in her voice. Just hostility and most of all… hate? _Since when is this Sakura?_

With a sweep of her foot, she attempts to take his legs out from under him. He dodges but Sakura slams her foot loaded with chakra into the earth causing a huge crater. The blast of earth and chakra sent Sasuke flying into a tree. Regaining his balance, he looks up to see the silhouette of the seemingly fragile pink haired beauty in the settling dust cloud. Before he could blink, she was in font of him kodachi raised, crossing each other as they are held tightly to his neck. His eyes flicker between black and crimson, fading from the blood red hue as he ran out of energy, chakra, and the will to fight.

Unintentionally, she drives his body further into the tree. The pain of the blade as well as the wounds created from collision to the tree made his whole body want to collapse. He was physically drained from his fight with Itachi and knew even without his sharingan that this Sakura, if this truly was the same Sakura he'd left seven years ago, was much stronger than even his fully rested self. He released his tense muscles in defeat. She bound him with her handmade chakra strings and re-sheathed her kodachi. She glanced at the group of males that were staring at her, okay so Naruto was gaping.

* * *

_Anbu team's perception during the fight_

Sakura unsheathed her kodachi while Sasuke brought forth his katana from his back. They stared momentarily until they took of in a blur. Their inhuman speed alone was enough for Kakashi to pull down his hitai-ate exposing his sharingan eye, as Neji activated his byakugun. Naruto could do nothing but watch with normal peripheral vision. The two's speed was so incredible that the two with the special eye traits could barely trace Sasuke and Sakura was undetectable altogether. Sakura appeared after the loud clang of swords several times.

Sasuke reappears behind Sakura but she knocks away his katana with bruising force. Sasuke pulls out last resort kunai, which are thrown at their female comrade. She disappeared for half a second only to return to the same spot a few feet in front of him. She sweeps her leg toward the ground, which Sasuke stealthily avoided.

An eruption of blinding force and gravel explode from the location of Sakura's last known whereabouts. Once the dust cleared, all they could see was a pinned Sasuke with kodachi at his neck. He is quickly tied by the innocent looking cherry blossom. She knocked him out and picked him up to carry him back to their camp. Hard to believe the fight lasted only about a good minute in an half.

* * *

_Sakura again_

I handed Naruto Sasuke's limp form. I nodded at him and he quickly closes his mouth. It's funny; he looked just like a fish. I examine the worn battlefield. Not bad handy work, but I can do better. I've created more devastation than that but Sasuke would've died had I gone any further. I walk over to the tree of the original target and check his vitals. None. Gone. Oh well, it's to be expected. If Sasuke were good enough to land the chidori past the deceased Akatsuki's defenses, then he would surely die.

Itachi was bloodied up pretty good and the black cloak with the trademark red clouds was torn through several times by deep gashes that made its way to the flash of the eldest Uchiha brother. I picked up the cold corpse. It is lighter than I would have expected but still weighed much more than myself.

We carried the two brothers to our camp, one out cold, one out permanently. Tomorrow we'd take them back to Konoha. I am curious to see how the young prodigy will fair to the treatment of the hokage. Probably probation and prohibition to leave Konoha, typical. It's not enough, but Tsunade is too soft. She has a kind soul and all, but she's horribly lenient. 'He's a strong asset to the village.' Her excuse, most likely. I have no doubts Sasuke will get off easy. He is Uchiha Sasuke after all. He may get off easy there but the people who knew him won't take him back as easily.

The rookie nine will be complete again but there will be disorder no doubt. His arrival will bring our world to a temporary chaos. It will affect the rookie nine, Neji's old Genin team, the other ninja, and Konoha as a whole. This won't be pretty. And that's if he agrees to stay. If he has his mind set on leaving even after the completion of his life's goal, then he will be on permanent lock down or possibly killed to keep him from slipping away again. Yep, definitely not gonna be pretty.

* * *

_The next day: normal views_

Sasuke was led through the small village to the hokage tower. He received many stairs and comments, most were… well… let just say, 'not so nice'. Some of the rookie nine had spotted the Anbu squad's arrival and were gaping at the new arrival.

Upon reaching the Hokage's office, they knocked three times and entered pushing Sasuke in first. They bowed to Tsunade and surrounded Sasuke. Even though his chakra paths have been blocked by Neji, he is still a hazard. Neji, as captain went through the general details of the mission.

"The four of you, out! I have important matters to discus with Uchiha Sasuke." They filed out of the room quietly. They each took short glances at one another. The quiet, even for Sakura who loved nothing more, was getting rather annoying. "I'm going home. See you in an hour once I've cleaned up a bit." Sakura disappeared into a cloud of smoke and petals. The three remaining only stared at the location of their departed comrade.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's with Sakura-chan lately? She's not handling this how I'd pictured." He nodded and scratched his chin. Yes, he had noticed that too. Though they hadn't seen Sakura's full power since team seven split ways, the power, speed, and hatred was unexpected last night. After not seeing Sasuke for seven years, that's not how he'd picture the two's meeting. Something more emotional, even if it was only one sided.

The door opened and Sasuke came out fallowed by Tsunade. She looked at them, quickly noticing the lack of pink in the room. "Take him to the hospital for treatment. Tell Sakura that she's to foresee his recovery and hospital care. While in the hospital, the three of you will take shifts guarding him. Understood?"

They nodded. Sasuke stood there horribly fatigued and broken in spirit and in physical terms. Indeed revenge did bring nothing but emptiness, nothing but the insurance that Itachi will stay away from those precious to him. _But who fits that quote anymore?_ Sure, he'd been let off considerably because he killed both Kabuto and Orochimaru not to mention the recent death of his brother, but the village will shun him; this much he knew.

But what disturbed him the most was that the one he had hope to receive warmth and comfort had grown colder than himself in the years in his absence. That wasn't his normal Sakura, the same weak girl he'd left on that bench. She was a full-fledged Anbu kunoichi, apparently top medic, and… a beautiful woman with no obvious interest besides her duty to the people.

The recent development on the self-proclaimed love was if nothing else intriguing. He wanted more than anything to see how her head worked as of late. It had been some time since he last had a conversation with her let alone any women. _Would she still be annoying?_

No, there were no traced of the water works last night. She'd grown up into a mysterious ice cube that needed to be thawed. He might have to work at that because if she's like this after seven years and everyone finds it perfectly normal behavior, then not only has this been long term, but no one was able to stop it.

He was then dragged almost literally to the hospital by Kakashi. He'd been placed in an all white room that is typical throughout the building. Kakashi took the first shift of watching him, most of which was spent sleeping. Who knew he was this sleep deprived?

He woke to light faint footsteps. Sakura was at the foot of his bed with a clipboard in her hands. She was dressed in her white medic uniform and her long hair was just thrown into a sloppy bun with strands framing her delicate features.

He surveyed her form as she busied herself getting proper medication for him. It was obvious that she did not realize he had awakened. He noticed that she had filled out properly and had acquired a natural beauty that she didn't bother to accent with makeup. There was no doubt, by the pink hair and jade eyes, that this was the same Sakura physically, but this wasn't the same girl on his team.

There are no apples pealed and waiting for him this time. So much has changed. She moves with short graceful moves of a proper kunoichi and has attained a well-toned body from her efforts training. He couldn't help but stare at the ease that was around her in the light of the hospital. Last night was almost frightful how strong she was. The display he received was not as he expected and he was positive it was only a fraction of what she could do.

* * *

_Sakura's view_

Uhg, he's staring at me. Kami make it stop! "Uchiha-san it's not polite to stare." He instantly turned from me. Good. I don't like when people stare. It gets quite annoying. Things are quiet for a moment. "Uchiha-san I need to check your shoulder wound." He nodded, and I unwrap the bandages. Oh great, now I have to touch him, wonderful, just wonderful.

I admire my handy work for a moment. Not bad. When I was twelve, I wouldn't have even hoped to touch him. Now I created a wound that without medical attention would make him bleed to death. For some reason I find it very satisfying. I circulate my chakra from my hand into the layers of torn skin and muscles. It takes but a moment before the wound is no longer existent. No scare was left which was also thoroughly satisfying. The arched eyebrow was enough to give me the pleasure of mocking him.

"Here, these should help with the fatigue." I place two pills in his hands and hold out a glass of water to drink. He gulps them down without water and just stared at me. "You've changed a lot." He said still looking me up and down. I swear if I didn't know him, I'd swear he was checking me out. But he wouldn't look at me that way, not after dismissing everything I had offered, would he? I shake my head to clear such thoughts, completely ridiculous.

"Thanks." What else am I supposed to say? 'It's all your fault.' 'If you didn't leave I wouldn't be like this.' No, it wasn't his fault. I did this to myself. I can't forget my promise and goal. I guess the goal will go unfulfilled. It's kinda… well… illegal to kill a fellow shinobi. Damn it Tsunade. Damn! "You have too. Just a guess, but you are going to cut your hair. No offence, but with your hair that long, you almost look like your brother." He shudders a bit before nodding. Still sore subject.

Kakashi walked into the room with that stupid orange book in his hands, eyes practically glued to it. I bow to him. He's not my superior anymore but he demands respect as my colleague. "Good morning Kakashi-san." His eyes shift from the book to me. "Sakura even though sensei makes me feel old, I'd rather that than –san, it's so formal." I nod and he sits on a chair against the wall opposite the bed. "I must go now Kakashi-sama. I have more patients to visit. I trust you can take things from here?" He nodded but it didn't escape my ears to hear the low growl accompanying my last remarks. I exit the room smirking. I know how much he hates the honorable suffixes.

* * *

_Hospital room_

"Different, is she not?" Kakashi said glancing over his book. "Yeah, not what I was expecting." He mumbled. "Yeah I haven't ever seen her fight like that. She could've done better but orders were to bring you back alive preferably, if we were ever to find you. Yep, between training with Tsunade, and the burning hatred for you, she's become strong. Much stronger than any shinobi I've seen fight at least." Sasuke nodded in agreement. He had never seen anyone fight that way without so much as breaking a sweat. Full effort or not it was impressive for a kunoichi.

"Tsunade sold your old apartment but the Uchiha district has been cleaned up for you. New furniture is being brought in as we speak. You're free to go later tomorrow, but be warned you will be watched but Anbu at any and all given moments of the day." Kakashi stood up, giving a slight wave. He exited to be soon replaced by the hyperactive Naruto.

"Hey teme! You so got your butt kicked last night by Sakura-chan. You have an assignment from the hokage. A-ranked but it's in the village. You're the only one available for this mission." He frowned for the slightest of seconds. He handed a small scroll to Sasuke and sat down in the chair Kakashi had once occupied.

Sasuke unfurled the scroll and read it silently to himself. He looked up at Naruto with a puzzled look. "What the hell is this?" Naruto had a stern look on his face as he explained. "You created this mess. No, you have to fix it. We've all had this assignment somewhere down the rode but all have failed." He paused looking at the floor. "Even I have. We're all worried. There's something she's not telling us. You need to fix this problem 'caused you're the only one left. It starts tomorrow once you're released. She's been assigned to visit you at home once a week whether she or you like it. Use the time wisely."

* * *

_Next day_

Sasuke walked through the streets of his former home. Not much has changed and he's had glimmers of his past; his younger self running through the streets to get to school. A small smirked appeared on his face only to be abruptly smacked off by another memory. He was running home from shuriken practice to come home to the mutilated Uchiha clan. All his brothers deeds that night and what he had said. He'd finally lived up to his brother's expectations, killed him, and got revenge for his clan.

He could only wonder if they'd be proud. Perhaps not. This wasn't supposed to turn out this way. His brother would lead the clan. They would both be strong ninja that demand respect and be the praise of the clan. Maybe even married. Whoa, scary thought. A normal life. He couldn't even picture it. Him married, attached for ever to someone by law and love. What is love? He can't remember. He hasn't since he was seven and had shunned it since. He shunned Sakura and her feelings. What had he done? Look at her now. _She's worse than I was. I deserve this mission. I did screw up and she shouldn't have to suffer like she has. New mission: get **Sakura** back.

* * *

_

_Sakura with Tsunade late last night_

"What the hell is this? I thought he was healed. I mean I made sure of it myself. Tsunade you're really pushin' it." Okay maybe I pushed the envelope a bit. Dropping all respect momentarily in front of the hokage in person definitely wasn't a wise choice. "My apologies. But why me? He's fully capable to take care of himself. He doesn't need a babysitter."

What! It's true. That's all I'll be. Just annoying and in the way. 'Annoying' that's his favorite word is it not? Well, I will try not to be a bother then. So now I can't kill him like I want, but as soon as this assignment to check his health is over, I will stay away as far as humanly possible. And no one can stop me. "While that may be true he still has had a past of training until he passed out. It's just a precaution. It starts tomorrow at two. Don't be late or I'll know about it." I nod and head towards the door.

I see her smirk out of the corner of my eye. I turn to face her and catch the maniacal laugh shining through. I bow then walk out. Oh, I see how it is. Well if that's their intentions are of me, then they can just very well forget it. They only have me for a year longer, so why not just stay the same? They'll get suspicious if I all of a sudden get all happy and cheery all over the place. Damn, one year left; I'm running out of time!

* * *

**AN: **Sooooo how was it? Please please please review and make me happy. I like to have support and I usually like making new friends with my reviewers. Hope you liked it. I had to think of a good cliff hanger to leave. So what so ya think? In case you had wondered the whole 'one year left' thing is part of the secret so shhhh! I'll try to get at least one chapter out each week but school is hectic. Serves me right I guess for picking all the hard classes. Hope to get your reviews, even if they might be flames. Also, I have a Gaara Sakura fic out called More Than a New Friendship if you're interested. Until next time… 

Ja ne! Gaara's Cherry blossom


	3. Running Away From Eveything

**Review Responses- **thank you for all of you that have reviewed this time and those who reviewed again. I love all the support and questions. Here's my reply to questions to my reviewers. If you want to be on this list, you have to review. **Please Review**. Again, people cause I like your opinions. Remember: **Even _Flames_ are welcome.

* * *

**

Confuzzled239- the one-year thing is there on purpose so you'll just have to wait for now but it will be revealed in one of the next two chapters, I haven't decided yet

SakuraUchiha4- yeah glad someone thought it was funny. Sorry this chappy is more serious then the last

Setsuna-chan09- hope you continue to read on. I appreciate my readers. Here's the next chappy.

sasukegrl- thanks glad that this style of writing with the different perspective is more entertaining than just a normal story. I hope you guys would like it. I also enjoyed the beach scene comment as well so I **had** to write it. I do agree that Sasuke and Sakura should be together on the series but that butt face Uchiha is kinda dense. This is in fact a SakuSasu story so you guessed right. Hope you continue to read more. Hope you like this chappy too.

ForeheadKat- thanks for reviewing again! Sorry but no, she's not joining the Akatsuki, though I did think of it when I was thinking of a plot line. I'll try to keep updating so you can read more. And please, please, please continue to review cause I like my readers to respond

dragonfly454- trying to get more chapters out; sorry for the wait. I'm s glad that it's getting better cause that's what I was aiming for. Here's the next chappy!

xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx- thanks for reviewing again. Glad you still like it. Please read and what you think of this one too k?

japangirlangel- your welcome for the mention and thanks. I'm glad you still think they are getting better. Luv ya 2!

sn1ck3rD00dl3- patience and the answer to the whole 1-year thing is coming in one of the next chappies. Thanks for reviewing again!

Akiko no Hikari- thanks mucho. Trying to get out new chappies as soon as I can.

* * *

**AN: **Hey me again. Glad so many of you liked it. Thanks for reviewing for those who did. Just to let you know this chappy is a little more emotional so if that's a problem you might not want to read. This chapter features a scene with Itachi. He's a bit OOC but he's about to die so who can blame him. Anyways it's my story and I like it with him in this chapter. Hope you like this one. Please Review! Oh and sorry it's late, computer malfunctions.

* * *

_Previously_

_Sasuke_

What is love? He can't remember. He hasn't since he was seven and had shunned it since. He shunned Sakura and her feelings. What had he done? Look at her now. _She's worse than I was. I deserve this mission. I did screw up and she shouldn't have to suffer like she has. New mission: get **Sakura** back._

_Sakura_

I see her smirk out of the corner of my eye. I turn to face her and catch the maniacal laugh shining through. I bow then walk out. Oh, I see how it is. Well if that's their intentions are of me, then they can just very well forget it. They only have me for a year longer, so why not just stay the same? They'll get suspicious if I all of a sudden get all happy and cheery all over the place. Damn, one year left; I'm running out of time!

* * *

**Something's Gotta Give**

Chapter 3: Run Away From Everthing

_Sakura_

I walked to the Uchiha compound, heaving my medical pack over my shoulder. It was five 'til two in the afternoon. I was to check on Sasuke twice a week starting today. Oh, the joy! I walked into the ancient clan's halls, surveying how clean it was. I haven't seen it this clean since I had finally given up on his return. I used to clean it once a week. Hmm, what a waste that was; how foolish.

I walked to where Sasuke's kitchen was. He was sitting at the new oak table with his face resting on his folded hands. His head was tilted to the side making him appear deep in thought. I surveyed his form and realized he had cut his hair back to its normal length I'm accustomed to. I coughed lightly to bring him out of his thought process. "I know just as well as you that you are fully healed. I don't doubt my capabilities. I'm only here because Tsunade is a fierce person to approach when disobeyed. If you have no abjections, I will be leaving since you are in fine health at the moment."

I turn and exit the kitchen and head back through the halls I had come. A hand grabbed mine before I had exited the house. I glance back. Sasuke has a firm grip on my hand. Damn him! "What do you want Uchiha-san?" I tried not to sound pissed but I had better things to do. I looked at his face, especially his eyes. They seemed so lost. They were slightly glazed over again. That man was a broken one, no surprise, he's lost everything.

When he still hadn't released me nor given any comment I snatched my hand away and walked away to the hospital. I don't have any time for memory lane anymore.

* * *

_With Sasuke_

He watched her walk into the distance. She really had given up on him. She was only obligated to see him through duty. What had happened? What's happening? Her face seemed pained. Had he caused this?

He sat back down at the table and continued with his thoughts. Yesterday he had a run in with Naruto after he had been released. _Sasuke, you have to find what's wrong with her. She's like my sister and I… I'm scared there's something that we deserve to know that she is not telling. She says she's fine, but each day she grows more pail and distant from us. We're all worried._

Yes, he had noticed that; she hadn't said neither his name nor anyone's informally anymore. Why was that? _She's more distant._ She's hiding something. She would tell Naruto anything; even if she was hopelessly guarding herself from loss, he was all she had. Surely, she would tell him. But obviously not.

He snapped out of his daze to the howling fall breeze blowing outside. Winter was approaching fast. He still had one issue left, Itachi. He was his brother after all. Tsunade asked what he wished to do with his brother's corpse. He had never thought of that.

All Uchihas had been buried here since the dawn of their clan. Should he deny him that right? He killed the clan in a single night. He wasn't worthy of the right. But he himself, Uchiha Sasuke, deserved nothing more than his brother. He had also killed his clan, what remained of it. He was so confused.

Through it all, he still loved his brother, though he'd never admit it. It was the most difficult thing he had done. It was his brother verses the clan. His mother's face flashed through his eyes. Her smiling face, her white apron, her long black hair. He missed her. His father's proud image flocked through his mind for moments on end.

'_To be expected of my child.' 'Be a strong ninja like Itachi.'_ _'Don't follow in Itachi's path.'_ He was so confused. _'Itachi is Itachi and you are you.' 'Between you and me, when we're alone, he only talks about you.' _His mother's soft voice rang in his head.

_He looked at the face of his exhausted brother_._ They were both panting. They both suffered major blows and were gradually tiring out. The images flashed through his mind. His brother walking away from him. Being poked in the forehead. His shuriken practices. Being carried by the man before him when he was seven._

"_Nee-san." He managed to say above a whisper. They stared at each other for minutes. "Otouto." He was at lost for words. The two remaining Uchiha, brothers and rivals, stood before each other, showing the results of the many years of separation. Both were taller and muscled well, long hair, one tied at his nape the other sticking to his cheeks with sweat._

'_You're not worth killing.' 'Come before me with eyes like mine.' 'You are still weak. Why are you still weak? Because you lack hatred.' "You yet have to gain my eyes… I'm proud of you." 'Wait what the hell did he say?' "Nani?" Sasuke had never felt more of a loss then just now. Proud for what? The confusion was evident on his face for his brother to see._

"_I'm glad that you were able to gain and retain love. I wish I could. I'm sorry" Sasuke's eyes grew big. "Please… kill me. I deserve it." "No." a famous one word answer. "I need out of the guilt. Please just be happy." His eyes were sincere for once in a long time. This must have haunted him for all these years. _

_He nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off Itachi. He made the familiar signs for the infamous chidori. Itachi's eye's turned back to the natural black depths for the first time in many years. He looked at Sasuke one last time and closed his eyes. Sasuke walked swiftly to Itachi. "I'm sorry nee-san." "…me too." With his last word, Sasuke drove the chidori into his stomach._

_Itachi spewed blood on the ground around him. He was panting in between coughs of blood. "Thank you." He couldn't believe it. After all this time, he was finally going to die. It was so surreal to him. "In the next life, you owe me a shuriken practice nee-san." Itachi smiled his last real smile. It was almost a frightening sight. He seemed almost angelic with a smile on his face, drenched in blood. He closed his eyes again and that was that. _

A lone tear streamed down his face. He was sorry he died. He was sorry he left, sorry he hurt everyone. He was sorry that this was the cause of changes in Sakura. He stood up and exited the kitchen. He was going for a walk.

* * *

_Sakura/Neji training fields normal views_

The freshly polished katana clashed with a pair of kodachi. Sparks are sent flying as the two clashing ninja jump back. The kunoichi springs forward with several combos of tai jutsu while coordinating attacks with her kodachi. She kicked him in the stomach and he stumbles back.

She follows his retreating figure while swinging her blades at him. She knocks the katana out of his hands and she throws hers into a tree. She came at him with chakra in her fist. She avoids his attacks swiftly and hits him square in the face when he leaves an opening. The force sends him flying into a tree.

Sasuke watched them from a perch in the tree the Hyuga crashed into. He was thoroughly impressed that Sakura would challenge the Anbu captain, let alone beat him completely with out even receiving a scratch. He guessed she was stronger than himself, but also stronger than the Hyuga with byakugun activated?

Neji stood up, wiping his bloodied lip. Sakura stared at him passively. He picked up his katana and re-sheathed it. Sakura plucked her kodachi from the tree without a word. She walked up to him and healed his dislocated shoulder and two broken ribs. She turned to walk away but collapsed on the ground clutching her chest. She was coughing and gasping for air. Within seconds, blood was also being coughed up.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and ran to her. "What did you do?" he yelled at Neji. Neji was reasonably calm but panic filled those white eyes. "I hadn't touched her at all. I haven't been able to touch her for years." He came over to them and bent over to see. Sakura was laboring for breath, continuously coughing up more blood. Sasuke picked her up and sprinted to the hospital.

* * *

_Sakura_

I woke up to white walls and a sterile smell. 'Hospital' I'd know that smell anywhere. I glanced around. Sasuke was asleep in a chair at the foot of my bed. I looked down and noticed an IV was there in my wrist. Must have happened again. This happens a lot to me.

Shizune entered the room followed by Tsunade-sama. They nod their head quickly when they see I'm awake. They tap Sasuke and tell him to leave. He tenses at the touch and nods. He gets up and exits the room without a word.

"Sakura, we ran some tests and all came back negative. We couldn't figure out the reason for this to happen. Your lungs aren't punctured so we don't know what happened." The hokage said. I just nodded. I know exactly why it happened but they don't need to know that. "Sakura, I'm worried. Hasn't this been the third case so far?" I nod. She has a dead serious look on her face.

"What is it then? You're too calm to not know. You've surpassed me a year ago so I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't already diagnosed your problem." I nod. Yep. I've known for three years. "Then what is it?" "It doesn't matter." Her face is turning red as her hands ball into fists at her sides.

"Sakura I can't have the best medic go untreated." I can easily tell she wishes to hit me, knock some sense into me. I quickly form hand seals. "It won't make a difference." And I was gone. I ended up in my living room. I quickly make sure that the door is locked and I place a seal over all possible entrances. I know they'll be here soon.

* * *

_Normal_

She draws a hot bath. Sinking into the tub, she stares at the ceiling, feeling and thinking of nothing. Not the burning hot water, nor the trouble's she's in for running from the hokage. Flashes of this afternoon entered her mind like a film: Sasuke's lost face, the training with Neji, hiding from Tsunade.

She jolts from her thoughts by a loud bang on the door. She quickly dried off and dressed. She went to her room and pulled on her sandals and a coat. She deactivated the seals on her windows and doors. She slides the balcony door open. She steps outside and her pink tresses float around her. The weather reflects her mood, dark and gloomy. A storm is coming. It begins to drizzle, but she couldn't care nor feel it.

A loud bang on the front door signified it had been opened. She pushed off her balcony into a nearby tree. She pumped chakra into her feet to keep her feet on the slick branches.

* * *

_Sakura's perspective _

I can't face them anymore. This last year will be hard to avoid people, but I can't stay here. I sprint as fast as I can to the gates. My ankle snags on something and I try to land as dignified as possible. I look around to inspect what had tripped me. Nothing; odd I swore there was something. A hand gripped me around my left arm. It pulled me into something hard and warm. My best guess was a man's chest

I glared at the dark haired and eyed man who embraced me. Sasuke… What the hell is he doing? I struggle to get away but his embrace has my arms trapped making it impossible to push him off. "Where are you going?" his voice was low and concerned. "Uchiha-san, what do you want?" I need out of here now. He's just too… too close.

* * *

_Normal view _

"Sakura" his voice turned to desperate even though all struggling had ceased on her part. "Sakura… I'm here for you. You can't live this way. This isn't who you're supposed to be. I need you." He held her at arms length and tipped her head so she'd look at his eyes. His damp hair was plastered to his face, as was a look of worry, one she had never seen before.

"I'm in no position to be someone's companion." Her voice was void all emotion. She turned away from him and attempted to leave. His strong grip kept her in place. "I thought you'd wait for me." His tone was sad. "Seven years is a hell of a long time to wait." She fired back. "Sakura please." Before she could answer, she was pinned to a nearby wall, her hands level to her face, trapped under his.

"I can't." He pushed her hard, grinding her shoulders into the wall. "Sakura, look at me!" she closed her eyes then opened to face him, tears spilling from the corners. "Sakura, please marry me. I'll save you from your hell as you have mine. Please. I've realized that this is what I need to feel again… and maybe you as well." His voice was a low rasp but she heard him just the same.

"Uchiha-san, I can't." He growled in her ear. "Say my name Sakura." She looked away choking back a sob. "Sasuke, I can't." "Why?" "I'm unfit to be the matriarch of your clan." She said quietly. "Why not?" "Because!" his patience was wearing thin. Sasuke lowered his face to hers. He was close enough for her to fell his breath on her pail, soaked face. He pulled her close and planted a small kiss on her lips. She looked away. "I'm sorry but I can't." She was officially trying not to look at him anymore. "Sakura, why not? Is it me?"

"No it's not. It's me. I'm almost out of time." His expression change to that of puzzlement. "Time?" she looked at him briefly and shook her head. "It wouldn't matter." She disappeared into smoke clouds and damp, wilted cherry blossoms. This time she had left him alone. _How the tables have turned. But what is she talking about? Time? Time for what? _Last time she begged him to stay; now he's returned the favor. They both denied each plea, both felt the pain of being denied their love. _So this is what I've done to her.

* * *

_

_With Sakura_

She arrived at home instantly. The Anbu that were there before are gone. She collapsed on her bed. The pillow and sheets are quickly soaked through. She sobs quietly while trying to calm down. She hadn't expected that of all things to come from Sasuke's mouth and by his mouth.

He seemed so sincere, so desperate. He had meant it. He wanted to be with her. Did she want to be with him? She did once upon a time, but could she ever love him as more than a brother, let alone that? She buried those feelings a long time ago but were they still there?

She didn't know; she was confused. She wanted this when she was young but was unsure of the present. He deserved someone better, someone who could be there for him and their family… together. It wouldn't work, that much she knew. This would be hard; hard to deny what they both wanted most.

* * *

_Sasuke_

He walked in the rain to where ever his feet were taking him. He felt lost again, like when his family was massacred. There was no easy way out this time. No avenging role to play, no one to blame… but himself. The situation was more than confusing. The last Uchiha genius was first and foremost confused. Her eyes spoke what she hadn't. She refused him, but why? It was all she had ever wanted.

What were her reasons? Time: meaning…? What did she mean? He walked until his feet stopped. He was outside an apartment complex. Sakura's apartment. He glanced at the balcony window. The lights were off. He jumped up onto the balcony. The sliding door was slightly ajar. He peered into the dark room with Sakura lying across her bed.

He tiptoed to her side and looked at her tear stained face. Her sheets were damp, she was damp, the whole bed was drenched. He decided that he couldn't leave her there for the night, not like that. So many questions ran through his mind.

The afternoon visit, remembering his brother's death, Sakura coughing up blood for no apparent reason. Tsunade told him that Sakura knew her condition and refused to tell. "_What condition?" "Uchiha this has happened before. Three times to be exact." "And you don't know what it is?" "No, it's never been seen before." _

He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. This just seemed to fit. Sakura needed him and he needed her. He walked through the streets, sheltering her unconscious form from the light rain. His body heat radiated off hers. He entered his empty estate. It would be nice to have the clan roaming these halls again. He walks into his parents' old room. He had recently started to sleep there, as would the head of his clan, had there been a clan. He placed her on the sofa so he could get her something warmer to wear. She was still soaked so she'd have to be changed.

He walked to the large closet in the room and pulled out a silk nightgown his mother once wore. It was a midnight blue and was about Sakura's size. He stared at her form for a moment. He swallowed a lump in his throat. Yes, he was willing to admit he loved her and that he was an ass for not allowing his thoughts until now, but changing her against her will was a little unnerving. He would try everything he could to make her his. He would see eventually, but he wanted her to keep her virtue.

He glanced at her soaked form and concluded that he would change as much as possible without removing any precious garments. He pulls off her black shirt and found her wearing a mesh shirt and wrappings over her top half. Thank Kami! Her mess shirt was wet so he pulled that off as well. He placed the nightgown over her head and pulled it down over her shoulders. He removed her black cargo pants. He had a slight blush on his face and had turned away so he wouldn't see the small garment underneath.

He pulled down the dark satin dress all the way and picked her up. He placed her gently under the covers of his king size bed. He pulled the blue covers, the same shade as her dress, up over he form. He walked to the closet again and pulled out his nightwear. He enters the bathroom, changes, and returns within minutes.

He glances at her sleeping form. He crawled into bed next to her and fell asleep aside her. Unconsciously he wraps and arm around her and pulls her close. A small smile played over both their faces in the company of each other. Both were both subconsciously content with just each other's warmth.

* * *

**AN:** hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it seems so rushed but I've had plans for this story that I want to get down as soon as possible. I really hadn't planned it to go this fast but I can't think of very many awkward situations to put them through that I hadn't read before. Want originality! So anyway, it's probably going to kill you about the 'whole one year' 'running out of time thing.' Well I promise to explain next chappy so look for that one next week (hopefully). Fifteen page report due next Monday that needs finishing. Guess I deserve this for taking classes with juniors and seniors. Oh well hope you like. Not sure but next week's might be extra long to celebrate my fifteenth birthday. Anyway see that button on the bottom left. Clicky there and tell me what you think please. Ja ne! Gaara's Cherry blossom 


	4. Answer the Question

**Review Responses-** Hey peoples!!! Glad the majority of you like my story enough to watch it progress. I promise I'll make it worth your while. My apologies for being late last week. Fell asleep early before posting the new chappy. So read and review like always. FLAMES and CRITICISM is welcome. So any thing you have to say I wanna hear even if it's bad. I swear I'm gonna get a fat head if I keep getting compliments. But I do appreciate them. Just don't want to get too spoiled. Anyway, review when you are done.

xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx- thanks for the compliments but I hope to get the tidbit you want in this chapter but it'll probably be in the next chappy, sorry!

furryhatlover2543- glad you like it. Hope you like this chappy too

Pupluvgurl- trying to update when I can but I'll try to keep on the schedule of every Saturday. Sorry last weeks was late if you had noticed. Glad you like it, please review again.

Confuzzled239- Let's see if you are right. Review and tell me what you think and I'll tell you if you are close. Sorry but one more week, and I PROMISE to tell the whole one year thing.

Crescent moon at night- glad you liked it. Hope you like this one too please review more please!

kazumi kyoshira- thanks for reviewing again. I appreciate it lots. Thanks I was hoping for a cute moment.

japangurlangel- sorry to kill Itachi but I promise never to do it again. Ps Itachi's still a hotty no matter what!!!

Miakodal3- thanks for the criticism and after some decisions, I suppose angst would be a more appropriate category. So I changed it. Thanks for that. The whole Sakura being sick thing just hit me one day so I started the story. Hope you like it. Glad you like how it's coming along. I'll definitely continue with more and usually about one new chappy every Saturday so you expect them around seven or so pm US Eastern time. Not sure if anyone will die but it's debatable. And I really hated to kill Itachi too because he's a fabulous character to work with. My next story he's definitely one of the main characters. I promise for sure that the plot won't kill Sasuke. I have big plans for him yep so don't worry too much. Please review again cause I like to hear what the readers have to say. Thanks for reviewing. PS luv the long reviews!!!

* * *

**AN:** Me again thanks to my reviewers. Sorry to say but you have on week left until I tell about the whole one year left thingy. Sorry, to those of you who like Itachi. I Luv him too. It practically killed me to do it. Anyways, hope you like the new chappy. Review at the bottom.

* * *

Previously 

He glances at her sleeping form. He crawled into bed next to her and fell asleep aside her. Unconsciously he wraps and arm around her and pulls her close. A small smile played over both their faces in the company of each other. Both were both subconsciously content with just each other's warmth.

* * *

**Something's Gotta Give**

Chapter 4: Answer the Question

Sakura woke and stretched. She glanced at the sheets pulled around her and then at the dark blue nightgown. They weren't hers. She stood up quickly when a hand landed on her shoulder. She stared at the sleeping figure that was beginning to rouse. He noticed the lack of her presence and warmth. He yawned and cracked an eye open.

Sakura stood before him in his mother's nightgown with her arms crossing her chest. She visibly relaxed when she saw it was him. "Uchiha-san, where am I?" he looked at her, carefully tracing all the contours of her body in the shear dress. It hugged her body perfectly.

The sudden denial of heat had made her cold, which he had noticed during his survey. A small smirk played over his face as she rubbed her arms in attempt to warm herself, giving him perfect view of her cleavage as the gown slid up and down as she rubbed.

"Uchiha-san?" she was loosing her patience and had no time to be googly-eyed right now. "Hm?" he snapped out finally and drew his attention to her face. "What am I doing in your house… and did you change me." Yep, she had just now noticed and rather than being embarrassed, her chakra spiked to frightening levels.

Sasuke uncharacteristically sweat dropped. "Um, well… I came to check on you and found you and your bed horrible soaked so I brought you with me. Yes I did change you… but I swear I didn't see anything or do anything."

Okay now he was officially getting scared of the new Sakura. He didn't let it play on his face, but it was being screamed throughout his head so loud, he could have sword she'd heard it. She was very mad at this point. "You came in my house." She stated nonchalantly. "Why?" she tilted her head slightly to the right making her appear less threatening.

"You left so quickly. I had to make sure you went home rather then done something rash." She nodded. "Where are my clothes?" she let the death aura fade and looked around quickly, looking around for her clothes she desperately to change into right about now. She cursed having the body of a girl as her involuntary responses to her chills were becoming more apparent. She also noticed Sasuke enjoying the view of her in the near see through gown.

"Bathroom hanging up." He pointed to the door at the other end of the room. She padded lightly over to the door and disappeared from his sight. He heard water from the shower running and smirked. He'd have to get used to someone else being in the house if he played his cards right. Uchihas get what they want, he's no exception.

* * *

_Sakura _

Why do I feel dirty all of a sudden? I swear I'll ring his neck for undressing me. I couldn't help but wonder why he'd been in the same bed as me though. Then flashes of last night came to me. Oh shit! Tsunade will be so… yeah. And then there was Sasuke asking me to marry him. Why? What would posses him to say such a thing? I'm annoying right?

But I feel emptier then I thought I'd feel when in this situation. I had something in mind like hugging him while kissing him with a nice silver engagement band on my left ring finger. But those delusions were those of the past. I feel empty. I can't tell why. Should I want this? I don't.

Well I do, but it wouldn't work. It wouldn't be fair to him and to me. A year is not much of a marriage, assuming I get as far as a year. Besides, this is just an heir thing and I can't guarantee something like that to him.

I made up my mind and stepped out of the shower. The cold tile underneath my feet, vastly differ from the hot water of a moment ago. I quickly get dressed and enter the kitchen.

Sasuke sat there sipping some tea and looked up as I entered. "Have you thought about what I had asked you?" he said placing his cup on the table. "Pertaining what?" he stares at me for a moment. "Will you marry me?"

Holy hell. He was serious? Crap! "No" I state flatly. It was only fair to be straight with him. That was his personality anyways so why not be direct? "No?" "The answer is no. I have thought of it. It wouldn't be fair to either of us so the answer is no."

I turn to leave when his hand lands on my shoulder and spins me around. "Why Sakura? We both want it so why not?" his piercing black orbs stared into mine. "I thought I had explained that thoroughly last night." His grip on me tightened but I really couldn't care right now. Need a way out.

"Now I shall be going; wouldn't want to hold you up from your training and other routines." I smile and pull away from him. He tries to pull me back to him but I just glare at him. "Besides, I have every right I the world to say no on my own accord."

* * *

_Later that night: Naruto and Sasuke_

Naruto some how talked Sasuke into coming out to eat with him and Hinata. Ramen obviously. They talked about Naruto's missions, and how he kicked the enemy's butts. Hinata would comment on occasion and stutter every once in a while when the addition was commented toward Sasuke. Then she left to meet with Ino for a girls' night.

"So Sasuke, anything new with Sakura-chan? Figured anything out yet?" Naruto asked between slurps of his miso ramen. Sasuke shrugged. "She refused my hand in marriage because something like 'running out of time' or something." Naruto choked. "What do you mean marriage?"

Sasuke just surveyed as the expressions from shock to worry to happiness to anger flashed through the sky blue eyes of the loud-mouthed ninja. "It means just that, dobe. I intend to marry Sakura." "Hey teme if you did something to her I swear I'll kill you." Naruto clenched his fist around his chopsticks, breaking them in half. "You are going to use her for heirs right? That's horrible teme. You shouldn't mess with people like that. Especially Sakura. She's fragile as it is; no need to raise her hopes."

"First of all, dobe, I love her and even tough resurrecting the clan is intended that's not why I chose her. I chose her because she knows me best, and has matured from the annoying girl she was. She's stronger now and I think I always felt that way. Second, she said 'no' even before I had a chance to ask properly." Naruto's jaw dropped slightly.

"She said 'no'! Why?" he practically shouted earning many stares from other customers. "She claimed to be unfit to marry me and to be out of time." Naruto scratched his head for a moment before looking at his watch. "Hmm, that's odd. I wonder what she meant. Anyway teme, I have a meeting in a while so I have to go. Oh and Sakura said she'll come by tomorrow night to check on you. Late evening shift. She really works to hard. Anyway bye!" He waved and ran off leaving a raising dust cloud in his stead.

* * *

_Next day Sakura's visit, about seven fifty-nine pm._

I entered Sasuke's house to find a similar sight as before. He had his fingers laced, elbows resting on the table, and his face resting on his hands. This time however, he snapped from his thoughts quickly and stood. He stared at me for a moment and didn't say anything.

I move forward quietly. "Good evening Uchiha-san." I bow my head and begin to check his chakra levels. He looks me over once as if looking for something. "Time for what?" he stares at me quizzically for a moment. "Pardon?" I lift my head from my work to find he's still staring at me. "You said you hadn't enough time left when I asked you to marry me. What did you mean?"

Okay. That's a first. Uchiha Sasuke is actually concerned. And why is he so persistent? Can't he just let this go? He would have let this slide had we been younger. "It's nothing." I go back to my work. He does nothing but watch for a moment. He then grabs my hand, halting my progress. "Sakura, why not?" "Why what?" I glare at him. All I want is to go home and sleep. I'm just so tired. Some fifty patients continuously can wipe you out in no time.

* * *

_Normal_

Sasuke pushed Sakura to a wall, pinning her body with his. He stared at her for a moment. "Please marry me." He was now ordering her with his hearts desperation. "Uchiha-san…" "The name's Sasuke and why the hell not?" "I just can't." "Why?" "Because…" She couldn't say anymore when his lips were pressed to her in a bruising kiss. Her eyes widened as she attempted to push him away.

All desperation for each other was now fully apparent. All thoughts of protest left as Sasuke asked for entrance to her mouth. He began to explore her mouth as she moaned into him. Sasuke lifted her up and carried her to the large king sized bed they had slept in before. She stopped and stared at him for a moment. Then everything rushed back to her. She pushed the fully clothed Sasuke off her. He had a questioning look on his face.

"I'm sorry." She looked away. He used a hand to gently pull her face to look at him. A lone tear ran down her face. He wipes it away. "I'm here for you now. You do realize that?" she nods. "It's me I'm worried about being here for you." He runs a hand through her silk strands. "All we have is now. Whatever it is I can help you if you let me."

She looked at him then shyly kissed him softly. "I missed you Sasuke." She whispered faintly. He heard her and embraced her. He pulled away and reclaimed her mouth. He slowly worked farther down until she was lying on the bed with him straddling her waist. They quickly discarded all clothes except underwear and her sports bra. They stared at each other in all their unclothed glory.

* * *

**Please Read**

**AN: This scene is considered rated M so read at your own risk. It's the only scene like it so I don't know if I should change the rating. I promise that the story will make sense if you choose not to read. Also this scene is dedicated to japangurlangel because she likes the M rated ones. Sorry it's short but it's my first attempt. I'll tell you when to read again.

* * *

**

Sakura lent up to peck him on the cheek. She withdrew slowly and settled beneath him. They removed all the remaining clothing. His hands wandered a bit. He felt her arch under his touch as he teased her breast. She massaged his stomach muscles and made her way to his hair.

His hand wandered a bit again, this time to her inner thigh. She was wet for him. He smirked lightly at this. His eyes locked with hers. He slid inside her and a tear rolled down her face as she bit her lip to suppress a scream. He noticed and kissed her lightly. "You did wait for me then." She looked at him and had a nice pink shade on her face. "Arrogant bastard." She mumbled.

He smirked again and kissed her lightly. When she had relaxed again, he created a slow pace to start. She still seemed pained from it though. When he couldn't take it anymore, he increased the pace. She clawed at his back but loosened when she grew accustomed to the intrusion.

They were both covered in a fine sweat as a fire grew in her lower half. It was building with each new thrust. She finally gave way moaning loudly and screaming his name. He loved the way her lips formed his name with those intentions behind them. He came but a thrust later and they both collapsed in a sweating, panting heap on the bed.

He pulled her close to him protectively, drawing the blankets over them. He kissed her forehead lightly. "Did I hurt you?" She tried to make it convincing but he knew the shake of her head was false. "I love you." He said pulling her farther against his warm chest. She replied with the same answer. She was now exhausted. He played with her hair lightly as she fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**AN: Hey if you chose to skip the last scene this is where you pick up on the story

* * *

**

_Next Morning_

Sakura woke early in the morning. The sun was shining through the windows brushing her face with golden sunshine. She felt a warm arm still holding her from last night. She had waited for him and she thought it was worth it.

She rolled over to watch Sasuke sleep. His hair was in his face so she swiped it away gently. He opened one eye and smirked as she smiled at him. That's the smile he wanted to see for the rest of his life, everyday when he woke.

He kissed her and said a quick 'good morning'. He took the top covers from the bed and wrapped it around his waste. He walked to the closet and pulled out a dark blue robe which he traded places with the bed comforter.

He pulled out the same nightgown she had worn two days ago and threw it to her. She pulled it on. She swung her feet around to meet the cool wooden floor. She stood and took a few steps before faltering. She doubled over in pain and he rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" He picked her up and placed her in a sitting position on the bed. She nodded. "Sorry, first times are known to be killer the morning after. I'll be fine." She was a soft shade of pink but concentrated more on soothing the pain.

She used her healing techniques enough to where she could walk again then acknowledged she'd be fine. He stepped away from the bed side and helped her stand. They walked to the kitchen and he made her sit while he mad breakfast and some tea.

They ate breakfast together which to her surprise consisted of no tomatoes what so ever. He glanced every so often to make sure she was okay. "I'm sorry about that." She blushed again and stared at her meal like it was nothing she'd ever seen before.

"So now what's your answer?" She looked up. His face had an expectant look about it. She nodded slowly and held a small smile. He left the room quietly. She stared at the hall entry for a moment. He returned carrying a small box. He placed it before her and urged her to open it.

She took it and opened it slowly as if she was a child unwrapping the largest present under the tree on Christmas. She opened it to find a small silver necklace with a garnet stone pendant. The stone was a deep red, shaped like a sharingan comma. It had the Uchiha fan engraved in the center but unpainted. The stone held a blazing fire to it and was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

He took it from her and placed it around her neck. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go to work." He nodded and she got up from the chair. "Um… do you have anything I could wear. Everything I brought is…um… on the floor."

He nodded and led the way to the room again. He opened the closet and pulled out a midnight blue kimono. His mother's naturally and it had the Uchiha crest on the back. "Here you can have it. It would be yours eventually anyway." She thanked him before changing then leaving.

* * *

_A week later_

Sakura finished her shift and walked home. She clutched at the pendant around her neck. It was her hope, her lifeline. It was all she had that kept her wanting to stay alive. For once, something was right and she felt as if she could move forward.

She had told Naruto and Hinata. They were both happy. It happened that Naruto had proposed the day after to Hinata. She said no. Yeah right. They look as cute as ever together. Of course she said yes. She'd wanted this for over eight years. So now Naruto was settling down as well as me and Sasuke. She never thought she'd see the day Naruto would let go of her and love another. It's also a miracle that Sasuke has a personality now and actually cares. That alone is a blessing. Being engaged was pure bliss.

She reached her house and made dinner. She was tired from her shift and wanted to take a nice hot shower. Sasuke went on his first mission outside the village today with Naruto. Seems that people are becoming more trusting and the duo's skills were excellent for the mission. A ranked. Nothing major but they'd be gone for a week.

She turned on the faucet to the shower and let it warm up to a nice temperature. She undressed and stepped into the hot water. She wet her hair and washed it. She scrubbed herself clean. She reached her hand to turn off the water but placed it on the wall instead. She coughed up some blood as she gasped for air. She let the water pound on her back rinsing the blood down the drain too. When her breathing returned to normal she shut off the water and dried off.

* * *

_Sakura _

Something's not right. This has never happened unless my body is under stress. But I was perfectly calm and if anything, happy. Maybe it's getting worse. Damn I need to hurry. But what happened. It was so sudden. I checked all my chakra levels and that's when it hit me.

* * *

_Konoha gates_

I walked to the gates silently. Thank Kami that Sasuke and Naruto aren't here. This would be much more difficult than I had hoped if they were around. I had my backpack slung over my shoulder and my kodachi strapped across my back. I need to figure this out on my own.

I won't see them for a while. All of them: my friends, my colleagues, Sasuke. I said I wouldn't cry but I couldn't help it. Finally, for once everything was right and then this happened. Will he even miss me? I finger the necklace he gave me. It was beautiful and all I have of him besides that kimono. I made sure to take it with me. I hope to come back and soon but I'm uncertain. This is so screwed up. Damn. I'm sorry Sasuke. I swear I'll be back but you'll have to wait for me this time.

I walk out the gates, masking my chakra so the guards wouldn't notice. I hop from tree to tree as fast as I can. I turn to look at the village one last time. I wish I could see him one last time too. I wipe away any stray tears and turn from my village. All I can do is hope they'll take me back, if I come back.

* * *

**AN:** Hey people! How was it? Sorry about the lemon part. Um I was wondering if I should re-rate it to M. Just a thought. It was short and it's going to be the only one like it. Um anyway. Don't kill me just yet. I'll spill on **why she left and the whole one year thing next chappy**. Anyways, I hope you like it. Next week is my special long chappy in honor of my birth day. It's not until October 31st but I think I still want to release the next chapter on the week end and not on a Tuesday. Yippy I'm almost 15. Sorry just been waiting a long time for it. Everyone teases me for being the youngest 10th grader. Being 14 in 10th grade is rough. But anyway **please review, I KNOW you want to**. Also sorry this one's a little late. Finishing touches took awhile. So clickity clicky on the review button please 


	5. Reasons and Explanations

**Review Responses- **Glad you guys reviewed. I got so happy to see thirteen reviews last chappy because I thought I was loosing readers since only seven reviewed the one before that. I appreciate my readers and your comments. Here's who reviewed. If you reviewed, you should be here.

kazumi kyoshira- okay as promised I'll tell the one year thingy this chappy, so read it to find out k?

xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx- trying to update when I can. Thanks for reviewing!

Raefire- The time thingy will be explained this chapter. Glad it's interesting enough to hold your attention enough to review

yukibozu- Glad you like. Trying to get a chappy out every Saturday/Sunday night.

harunosakua- 1st yes you are right about Sakura being pregnant but hopefully no one but you'll read this and ruin the chappy. Both the one-year thingy and that are in this chapter so it won't completely ruin everything by telling ya!

Sn1ck3rD00dl3- thanks for the opinion on the ratings. Nice to know someone reads the author notes. lol. Anyways hope you like this chapter too. Have a happy bday. It's Friday right? Well hope to hear from you again.

Confuzzled239- thanks for reviewin' again. I'm almost fifteen yippy and on Halloween too.

Jami16- glad you like it and the typical day for new chappy release is Saturday nights so keep an eye out.

nagoto- I update when I can so I hope you enjoy!

Pupluvgurl- Yeah the necklace thingy just came to me. I thought it would be pretty. Now I want one! Anyway thanks for the thought on re-rating. I'll think about it. Just happy someone reads the author notes

sakura90873- actually her health will decline but she stays strong emotionally. She doesn't have tuberculosis but good guess. You'll see. It's in this chappy.

furryhatlover2543- funny I never really thought of it that way but she kinda ditched him the same way he left her. But she actually plans to come back… in this chapter in fact. Not really good at time fillers so there will be a time skip. Sorry and good eye. Thanks for reviewing.

Setsuna-chan09- Yay there's another person with the being younger issue. Now I'm not alone in this. Happy bday by the way. Tuesday's mine so I'm writing a bday special chappy to celebrate. Hope you like it. Yay for being almost fifteen.

* * *

**AN:** Hey peoples! Hope you like the story so far. This is my longer bday special. My bdays not 'til Tuesday but I'd rather do it now cause this chappy is important. Whether this is the first time your reading the story or you've followed from the start, I'm glad you're reading. Remember to tell me what you think 'cause I'll always listen. Just for those have been dying for this moment, **THE ONE YEAR THINGY IS EXPLAINED IN THIS CHAPTER. LET'S ALL SAY 'YIPPY' CAUSE I KNOW IT WAS DRIVING YOU NUTS.** Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously _

This is so screwed up. Damn. I'm sorry Sasuke. I swear I'll be back but you'll have to wait for me this time. I walk out the gates, masking my chakra so the guards wouldn't notice. I hop from tree to tree as fast as I can. I turn to look at the village one last time. I wish I could see him one last time too. I wipe away any stray tears and turn from my village. All I can do is hope they'll take me back, if I come back.

* * *

**Something's Gotta Give**

Chapter 5: Reasons and Explanations

Sasuke and Naruto returned a week later as scheduled. They walked through the village quietly to reach the hokage tower. They were out late, or rather early to report the happenings of their mission. The village was quiet as most of the villagers slept safely in their beds.

They walked together down the deserted streets with their traveling packs heaved over their shoulders. They made it to the tower in minutes. They rapped on the old door of the Hokage's office. They heard a faint 'come in' and both entered the room tiredly.

Upon seeing the two in her office, Tsunade wore a solemn face, which she'd been attempting to hide. They could feel the tension, silently daring the other party to say something. Tsunade surrendered with a sigh. "Mission success then?" she questioned lightly with false concern.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto caught on to her uneasiness. She sighed again. She lifted her eyes to stare straight at the Uchiha prodigy. "Sakura's left… we don't have any leads and it has been a week." Sasuke's face and heart dropped in unison upon hearing what needed to be said. Naruto continued to ramble on and get specifics but Sasuke had heard enough already to get him sick.

The two hadn't noticed his existence until he left in a poof. Sasuke appeared before her apartment door and started banging furiously on it. When no response was given, he broke the door down and barged in.

He searched every room for her or any trace of her left. Her apartment was everything but touched. The only thing that appeared to have been in use over the last seven years was her bed. He searched everything… just for a sign of where she had gone. No luck. He ran to his house quickly and searched through there too. She might have left something there for him so he wouldn't worry. Nothing.

He checked her training fields and found noting. He walked up to the nearest tree he found and punched it so hard it left a gaping hole, even without chakra. He sunk to the ground against the tree. It was a tall cherry blossom tree. It wasn't in bloom, nor was it covered in any foliage at all. It was dead, prepping itself for winter.

Winter. He just now noticed how cold it was getting lately. Sakura had made him feel warmth again and to have it ripped away was like being doused with iced water when it is snowing. No warmth can return from an event like that.

He closed his eyes to collect his thoughts. This was completely new for him. The worry, the anguish, the only thing he felt that he had experienced were those he'd hope to escape. The loneliness, the betrayal, the fragility of emotions. He felt so lost. He worried for her safety.

He was horribly torn to shreds by her departure without notice. Everything was finally going right and that they could live normally and help each other. But she turned away from that security as he had before her. She truly had taken on his methods of escape and his behavior.

He felt lost and alone and it felt like he was seven again, left to roam the Uchiha district alone. Seeing his world destroyed. Blood everywhere and reliving the torment of his parents blood on the wood floors. The room where he now slept. He would sleep there alone… again. Sakura was the only thing keeping him from reliving the moments of betrayal and loss in that room.

Betrayal. He didn't know what to think. It hurt him so deeply but he couldn't hate her for leaving. He had done the same. She most have a reason that was unseen. There just had to be. As far as he knew, she had reasons for everything. Including why they couldn't be together. Something about time? Did she leave because of the relationship or something else?

He was a broken man that was recently put together. He was loosing himself again. He was breaking. All of him… even his heart. It was all happening again. He couldn't take it again…not again. He couldn't loose this. His life depended on it. If he lost Sakura, he'd be broken so badly, he'd be left as a soulless shell. No barricades required because there'd be nothing left to guard. The walls were already breached. Reaching his soul and in turn releasing him from his hell, she had taken that soul with her.

He glanced around the dark training grounds. The sun would rise soon and life would start again, at least most would. He felt dead, like the tree he was leaning on. It was beginning to snow. The sun's life would be silenced by the freezing winter. Winter, the death of the seasons. No plants nor tree life, nor the sounds of birds would be heard in months. How fitting. The silence of winter will plague him for ages, if he could survive it. Surely, he would break by then, fully and without repair.

He needed her, more than he knew, nor would admit. He needed her back again, in his arms to share the warmth and strength of her heart. He wanted to be with her always and to start a family. He wasn't sure he would ever get his wish. He was serious when he told Naruto that he loved Sakura and didn't see her as the completion of his second goal. He believed this now more than ever. He felt empty and alone. He loved her.

The wind picked up and the snow fell harder. It symbolized and sealed the fate that life wouldn't return for a while. Would his life come back as easily as spring brought nature's? Soon he heard footsteps. He closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them to see Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto smirked and threw a pack at him, which he easily caught.

"New mission." Sasuke scoffed at the remark. He was too lost to be at full attention in another mission, no matter how hard he could try. "Sakura had been spotted. You coming' or not?" Naruto cracked a goofy smile. He helped Sasuke to his feet. "Just like when we searched for you." Sasuke's heart sank again. This was the second time this happened to Naruto. A second blow would surely devastate him. Nope, he still remained hopeful. Sasuke managed a smirk and began to walk with the team to the gate.

* * *

_With Sakura_

It's been three weeks since she'd left. She was running at her top speed heading toward Konoha. She'd just come from Oto. She needed to find a cure from that jutsu and sound was the only place she could get it. Thanks to Sasuke, all the sound ninja had been obliterated. The only trouble she had was the run in with Orochimaru's lackey. Kabuto apparently escaped the slaughter of the Uchiha prodigy.

* * *

_A week ago (flashback)_

He had been at sound when she'd gotten there. She masked her chakra and presence in hopes of not being noticed. She'd crept through the narrow passages of Oto. She found what she'd been presumed as Orochimaru's main room. It had walls upon walls of hanging scrolls. She set to work on finding the one she'd need. She read for hours and surprisingly went unnoticed.

She'd finally found the information she needed and rolled the scroll up and placed it, as much as possible for it was rather large, into her bag. She stood up from her reading position. She turned toward her exit and there sat Kabuto in the frame of the door. He had a smirk plastered to his face.

He gave a light snicker before he spoke. "My, Sakura-san I'm impressed you've lasted this long. But I suppose this is the strength of one who has passed a Sannin. I wondered if you'd ever come." That evil smirk grew to a smile. "I do hope you have realized that your precious Sasuke is no longer here. As you can see his handy work, he killed of most of sound before leaving. All except me."

She frowned. He took a step forward and she gathered chakra in her fist. No matter her condition, she wouldn't go down easy. She has to make it back for Sasuke. She got in fighting stance. "You really are the best. That jutsu normally kills someone in a few weeks and here you are three years latter. Come to find the cure have we? Well it was time wasted because you can't leave now." He got in a fighting stance also and drew out a hooked kunai.

She took out a single kodachi and kept the chakra in her right hand. They collided a few times and ricocheted off each other. She punched him in the face shattering his nose and jaw and shaking loose his grip on the kunai. He quickly healed his face. He was quickly becoming drained of his chakra. Sakura tsked several times. "You truly are week Kabuto, but nice attempt. I need to go." She walked past him.

He threw a kunai at her, which she dodged. He quickly appeared in front of her and stabbed her in the chest with another kunai. The gentle glow of her chakra returned to her palm and spiked with anger. She punched him in the gut, while slicing through any vital organs within her chakra's reach. He was bleeding and coughing up blood profusely.

She took out her other kodachi and picked up the forgotten one. She slashed him through is gut so his organs would be drained of the life bringing crimson fluid. She did this so he wouldn't have enough chakra to heal both the wound and all of the damaged organs. Just to be sure he was gone and dead permanently, she drove the kodachi through his chest in the area of the lungs. If he didn't die from blood loss first, he'd definitely drown in his own blood.

She personally thought it a gruesome way to die, but he was a threat that needed to remain out of the way. She looked at the dying Kabuto. He was pail and gasping for air. She wiped his blood off her kodachi on his shirt. "Sorry Kabuto-san but I really am on a schedule. I wish I could stay longer." She poofed away to outside the Oto gates.

_End Flashback

* * *

She spent the remainder of the week healing her chest wound and recovering her drained chakra. She sped off towards Konoha in the hopes of seeing Sasuke. She ran for hours and stopped about half way back to make camp and to rest. She made the original trip in two weeks because she needed to be cautious. Now returning in two days would be making great time. She made a small fire so she could get some heat. It was snowing pretty badly now. When had it started snowing? She was so caught up in everything, she hadn't noticed._

She gazed at the blazing fire. She remembered before she left, she placed an explosive tag on each forbidden jutsu scroll. She didn't want them used against anyone else so she destroyed them. Years of hard work by the deceased Sannin had gone up in flames moments after she left. What a waste. She had only taken this scroll. Because it had the information on performing the jutsu. She would study it when she reached home and attempt to form a dispel for the jutsu. Then it would be destroyed also.

She heard a crack of a twig behind her. She turned and threw a kunai at a tree branch. A tall blond figure fell from the tree untouched by the kunai. He was dressed in his Anbu outfit. Two figures jumped down beside him as one hit the blond over the head. "Nice going dobe." The tall dark figure said. "Shut up teme!"

She knew these figures well. She couldn't help but grin. They all turned to her when they heard soft musical chuckles coming from their comrade. She stood up and walked over to them. They were slightly uneasy. She lifted a glowing hand to heal the growing bump on Naruto's head. "Perfect timing as usual. Except Kakashi-sensei, you're exceptionally early." She smiled and they all eased. She walked back to the fire and sat down.

They joined her at the fire. "You know Sakura; you'll have to come home with us." Kakashi said. She stared at the fire. "I realize this and I was on my way home anyway. I've fulfilled the purpose of leaving." Her gaze never left the fire as she reached for the necklace at her neck. Sasuke noticed and smiled, though hidden by shadow, at how it reflected the fire like a blazing teardrop.

"Why did you leave Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked calmly. She yawned quietly and stood. She walked to her tent. "I'll tell you in the morning. I'm tired." She entered the tent before any could press further. The men took off their masks and got comfortable. This turned out to be easier than they thought.

* * *

_Next morning: Sakura_

I walked out of my tent and made breakfast as I normally would on the group missions. The men sat around the fire and waited for me to cook the rabbits they had caught. I wonder what they had eaten on the mission. Do they even know how to cook? Maybe Sasuke can cook; he was alone for a long time. As far as I know, the only things these three can make is instant ramen. I've been doing the cooking for years for the team. Oh well, I'll ask latter.

* * *

_The group_

Sakura took the lead into the trees at a quickened pace. They followed her, all having concerned looks on their faces. "Hey Sakura, why'd you leave anyway?" Naruto asked from beside her. She noticed the absence of the suffix and knew he meant business. She stopped and sighed. All three men stopped to hear what she said.

"I have my reasons and… I'm needed." Her comment wasn't enough for any of them and all were eager for her to continue. "Of course you're needed Sakura-chan. When were you not?" Too many questions… too much stress. A pain shot through her chest. She grasped the front of her black shirt in hopes of breathing normal.

The bloodied coughing spells came again. This time they came fully-fledged and in full strength. She dropped to her knees because she could no longer hold her self up. Her nails dug into the ground as one fisted and emitted a green glow. She placed the hand to her chest and began to ease the coughing. She wiped the blood trailing from her lips and continued to pant.

She stood up uneasily on shaky lags. She straightened herself and regained her composure. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Her eyes opened to show her ferocious determination. "That is why I left." She began to walk again and the three males trailed after her like lost puppies. All thought the same: 'What the hell just happened?'

They reached the gates by midday and they were allowed through by the waving guards. They brought Sakura to Tsunade's office. Sakura entered and closed the door in the males' faces. They sat down and pondered the new discovery.

* * *

_In the office_

"Sit Sakura." The apprentice did as told and sloppily drooped into her chair. She sighed and rubbed her hands together. "Sakura, I could very well charge you as a missing ninja. You realize that, don't you?" Sakura nodded tiredly, physically drained from the recent coughing spell. "Then you better have a good reason." Sakura nodded again. "Then what is it?" Tsunade was more than angry she wasn't receiving verbal responses.

Sakura sighed again. "Research." Tsunade stood up and slammed her hand on the desk. Her height dominance in the situation was frightening but Sakura could really care less. "For?" Tsunade was but a pitch from screaming. "My illness. You said I can't go untreated." Tsunade sat down. "What is it then? I obviously don't know."

"Specifics?" Tsunade nodded. Sakura got comfortable. She lazily leaned back into the chair and began her story.

* * *

_Flashback Three years ago_

Sakura crept along a narrow passage. It was dark and unkempt. She passed a door with the markings 'SU' on them. She's been here several times now so she knows this is Sasuke's room. She's been here often to check on him. He may not be leaving but she had to check on him. This was the beginning of the emotional retreat that she's currently in.

She stepped lightly. She has been in sound for a few hours now and is on her way out. She made side trips to visit when she'd finish missions, which was usually the case. Sasuke had yet to discover her appearances but obviously, someone had.

Someone gripped her by the hair and pulled her around the corner. She was pushed into a dark room with a hand covering her mouth. She bit down until the hand retreated and a metallic taste was left in her mouth. She took a fighting stance. The figure stepped into the moon light of the room. Orochimaru stood before her. He had a light smirk on his pale face. His yellow gaze surveyed her carefully and in full detail. He chuckled lightly.

"I thought it was you I saw lurking around here a week ago. Still chasing him?" she sneered at him. "I've been keeping tabs on his location. That is all, nothing more, nothing less." He surveyed her. She was honest and it proved through her eyes. She accumulated chakra into her hand and placed it in front of her menacingly in an offensive position. Orochimaru chuckled again.

"How is my teammate? Your sensei is well, yes?" She punched him in the face. He staggered back from the brute force of the punch. He wiped his bloodied mouth that was now a shattered jawbone. He held a frown the best he could. "Then no reunions then. He took a fighting stance.

Within seconds she had left her spot, broken a few ribs, fractured his left arm got another swing at his face, and nearly gave him a concussion. He hadn't expected this from her of all people. In the blink of an eye, she'd done all that damage and returned to her spot.

He charged at her. He avoided her attacks and effectively pinned her to the ground. He licked her chin and laughed openly. "I need a strong kunoichi to bear children. How about it?" 'Ewe…no… you're like ancient. Ewe that is so wrong.' She head butt him and kicked him where it counts. Even as old as he was, it still hurt…a lot. He doubled over in pain, cursing every word ever spoken as she got up and backed away.

He looked up at her with the burning yellow eyes. They screamed death. He did hand signs. She hadn't recognized the jutsu and felt as if nothing had happened. She then dropped to her knees coughing up much blood. She tried to not panic. She threw a paper bomb at him and fled in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

She appeared outside the sound territory and passed out. She woke in the morning and attempted to heal her wounds. She'd used quite a bit of chakra during her fight and had little she could spare. She gathered her remaining chakra and pushed it to her feet while running at maximum speed away from Oto.

_End Flashback

* * *

Tsunade listened patiently. She nodded on occasion. "So far the best I could do was to place healing chakra around all vital organs. From what I can tell, the jutsu attacks you from the inside out." Tsunade nodded._

"What were you doing in sound in sound anyway?" She sighed. Here goes her cover. "I would have the occasional stop in the earlier years of Sasuke's leave to check on him. I would be able to help him if the snake bastard was trying to take his body. The last time I went was about a week after that but Sasuke had destroyed it before I arrived."

"I had to get the scroll for researching purposes. I had a run in with Kabuto but he's dead." "Fine. You're on probation and lock down for a week. We'll discuss this after that. In the mean time, I'll study that scroll." Sakura faltered in handing over the scroll.

"Actually Tsunade-sama, in my current state, it would be best if I looked for a cure now." She almost stuttered but kept her shaky voice strong. "What condition?" "Um… well… it was that normally I would use the majority of my chakra to protect my organs, but… umm… I… can't anymore." She was now stuttering.

"Fine. We'll discus this in a week. You best tell Sasuke though." She winked and Sakura felt faint. She stood up and bowed before leaving the room. She walked through the door and past her teammates. "I'm tired and I need time to think." Then she was gone. The three entered the room and Tsunade filled them in.

* * *

_That night Sakura's apartment_

Sakura collapsed on her bed. She was exhausted and began feeling the almost full affects of the jutsu. She lied under the covers and stared at the ceiling. It was cold outside and still snowing. The balcony door opened and the draft gave her the chills. She didn't look up to know he was there. He'd always be there.

He sat on the edge of her bed. She closed her eyes, not sure she could face him just yet. "Sakura." She opened her eyes. His black orbs stared down into hers. "Thanks for weakening Orochimaru for me." He smiles a small discrete smile, but it was on just the same. She looked at him for a moment then rolled over.

"Sakura, I'll help you figure this out." He wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into his warm, well-toned chest. "We can make this work. We'll do it together." She rolled over to face him. After meeting his eye for a millisecond she dropped her gaze. "It's not just for us anymore." She whispered. He pulled her chin to where he made her look at him. She swallowed. "What do you mean?" she shook her head. His gaze hardened. "Sakura." His voice was threatening.

Her gaze dropped again as the sharingan bled into the midnight eyes. The crimson surveyed her quickly. "Your flow of chakra's different, why?" She swallowed the lump in her throat and sat up on the bed. He sat next to her and analyzed her posture. "What's wrong." Again, the new concern was starting to scare her. She took a deep breath.

"I can't protect myself against this anymore. It's too strenuous. If I did I might…" she trailed off as a tear streaked down her face. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura?" she was hesitant but continued. "I… might… might loose the… um … the um… baby." She was trembling horribly and it all came out a whisper. His ninja hearing thankfully aided him so she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

His hand dropped for a moment. It took a moment to sink in. Was he hearing this right? "Sasuke, I'm sorry I didn't mean…" her train of though was abandoned as he kissed and embraced her. She was so shocked at his response that she broke into a sob. "Does your answer still stand?" she sniffed quietly. "To what?" "Marrying me." Another tear ran down her face. "You're still as persistent as ever." She chuckled lightly and kissed him again.

"Well?" she sighed. "You're so horribly dense sometimes. Yes. How could I saw no?" he smiled and reclaimed her lips again. A smirk, **the** smirk, appeared on his face. "I always get what I want." She huffed. "Arrogant bastard. I'm tired." She rolled over and cuddled into his chest again. She fell asleep with him playing with her hair.

* * *

**AN:** Hey peoples. Okay you finally know the one-year thing. Hope it's what you expected. Hope you liked it. Any suggestions to make it better are welcome. I wasn't all that pleased with it so flames are more than welcome. Any questions so far can be given as a review. So now that everyone has read and found out the big secret, clicky on the little button on the bottom and tell me what you think and what needs changing. Any responses are welcome and I just wanna know what you are all thinking. So clicky… you know you want to. 

Ja ne for now! Gaara's Cherry blossom


	6. Tears of Confusion and Doubt

**Review Responses- **Hey all you that reviewed. Glad you have kept reading; it makes it worthwhile. Please review again if you get the chance. Thanks for the support and questions… some even help with future chapters or decisions that will be made. So read and enjoy and clicky on the review button at the bottom and you'll be on this list next week too.

harunosakua- here's the next chappy

Raefire- glad you liked the twist and I had some fun writing this chappy. Hope you like the new chapter

xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx- trying to update often and I hope you're right about them finding the cure haven't quite decided. As for the baby thing, I have an idea but I'll take a poll just in case.

ForeheadKat- glad you like!

Confuzzled239- Yippy we know what the one-year thing is now (jumps up and down) no more waiting (falls and twists ankle) I'm okay! (gets up and blushes from embarrassment)

jami16- glad you like the chapters so far and thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter too.

furryhatlover2543- yeah the story might end up that way but you have to read and find out.

yukibozu- um… she might die. I intended to end it that way but some reviewers may not like it. Still thinking about it.

Pupluvgurl- yeah I really didn't like the last chapter. It seemed kinda off and I think that's what's wrong. Sorry for the OOCness from Sasuke but he's trying to make an effort to being a better person… trying at least. This chapter will put a damper on the already fragile relationship so it might balance out a bit. Thanks for the criticism. I needed it from someone. It really helps me to see what I should work on by the responses so thanks for your help. I hope this chapter comes out better. Please tell me what you think again please… if it's not too much trouble. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

**AN:** Hey people! So so so sorry for not updating last week. We had some stupid business week thing last week and I was so physically and emotionally exhausted. It's a long story; I mean lots of drama happened. Let's just say it was the worst experience ever and I wouldn't do it again if you paid me. Oh and Brice is a fckr, an a hle, and let's just say if he turns up missing… I did it. Just had to release some tension. Sorry it had to be on you but not everybody reads these things. Sorry for the outburst. Um… well. Read and hope you like the new chapter I guess. Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously_

"Does your answer still stand?" she sniffed quietly. "To what?" "Marrying me." Another tear ran down her face. "You're still as persistent as ever." She chuckled lightly and kissed him again.

"Well?" she sighed. "You're so horribly dense sometimes. Yes. How could I saw no?" he smiled and reclaimed her lips again. A smirk, **the** smirk, appeared on his face. "I always get what I want." She huffed. "Arrogant bastard. I'm tired." She rolled over and cuddled into his chest again. She fell asleep with him playing with her hair.

* * *

**Something's Gotta Give**

Chapter 6: Tears of Confusion and Doubt

Sasuke woke the next morning to an empty bed. The room around him was empty as well. He walked down the stares and found both the living room and kitchen deserted. 'Weird, I thought she was on lock down.'

He went to his house to change before going to look for her. He walked around the village. It was still early and the vendors are just starting to set up. There was a thick blanket of snow on the ground and over the trees and buildings. The snow was undisturbed showing that Sakura hadn't been there.

A loud bang, and the remaining birds in trees flying away quickly, made a good starting point for him to look. He traced the sound until he located her chakra. She seemed panicked yet furious, based on the signature. He found a large crater and several piles of wood chips where there had been trees. Yep, definitely Sakura's handy work.

He followed the path of destruction until he found the panting women lying in the snow. Her rosette hair was splayed over the snow and her face. Her breath calmed and she stood up, her back facing him. "Sasuke, I know you're here." He walked toward her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and stepped away from him.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" His voice was low but showed the awkward concern. She continued to walk away but he reappeared in front of her, holding her in place by her shoulders. "What do you want?" she whispered out. He surveyed her form and found her intact. "Why aren't you at home? You are on lock down and I don't think you should be out in the snow in your current…" he was stopped as Sakura shrugged out of his grasp once more. She began her harsh training again, pretending to ignore him

"Sakura." She stopped to look at him. He looked stern and had his mind set on taking her home…now. "Tsunade can't set a seal that I can't get out of, so she stopped trying to keep me in. She knows that I know my limits and knows I won't over do it. As for your concern about my condition… that can't be helped." She picked up on bashing on a new set of trees. Sasuke caught her foot she was using to kick the tree.

"Sasuke let go." She growled out. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" she planted her hands in the snow and spun her other foot around to kick him in the gut. He dropped her foot and held his stomach. "Leave me alone." she ground out. Her tone was as dead as it was when they were reunited. She was cold and distant, set on her training and it was becoming clear she had no wish to stop.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you?" He straightened out and saw her eyes flicker briefly with hatred and then sorrow. "Nothing can help the situation." He stepped forward and caught her glare with the sharingan. She couldn't move her vision from the spinning commas in his blood red eyes. "Stop it." She was struggling to get away from him but it was futile. The gaze was held. "What situation?" his voice was solid with no emotion written in it. She finally managed to pull away from the piercing gaze.

He was mildly shocked she could do that but remained silent, listening for what she would say. "The probability that I will die before bearing your child is almost certain. If I heal myself and don't protect it, it will die. On the other hand, I am now getting the jutsu full blast and the normal shinobi life span under the affects is around three weeks. I can heal myself daily but the damage will soon become more sever than I can handle. It's inevitable. You'll loose one or both of us." She looked at him and the mild anger left both expressions.

"I would never sacrifice my… our child to keep me alive. I can prolong my life by it but without a cure, it's still the same ending." Her gaze fell to the snow under her feet. It was so white it gave the illusion of purity. But it brings death to nature. Something so innocent can do something like that without consequence. Life returns eventually and the cycle continues. But once she's gone, that's it.

"Sakura, we can find the cure." He was beginning to see the dilemma. "No. I've already looked. After you fell asleep, I must have read that scroll seventy times. There's nothing there." She turned away from him but dared not take a step. "Sakura?" He put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched a bit before speaking. "Sasuke, just… don't." She walked away through the snow with out a second glance and with a depressed slump to her posture, she picked up a rather large scroll and left.

* * *

_With Sakura (On the way to Tsunade's Office)_

What the hell should I do? I'm so confused. I just feel so lost. One minute, I swear I'll kill him and chop him to pieces like my shattered heart; the next I know, I've caved and am now pregnant… with a baby… his baby… Sasuke's baby. Could this get any worse? I'm in this on my own. Well there's nothing that can be done now, the damage is done. Kami, I'm so stupid. I promised myself I would be strong and over come this but that damn scroll answers nothing for me.

I'm at a total loss. Should I feel happy? I don't. I don't feel anything. I felt so loved last night and now I can't feel anything. Maybe I got used to of not being loved, that I expected it to dissolve once more over night. Does Sasuke even love me? I don't know what to think.

He claims to love me, but is it true? That man is so confusing. He is totally ignorant to my feelings until I no longer posses them to actually reciprocate them. Why is that? He actually killed his brother and is now free from that burden. Is that it? Was the hatred keeping him from loving me? Or is it that now he's only on his second goal and found me easily breakable at his mercy? He could just plain love me. Mm hmm… The day pigs fly. The Sasuke I knew would rather spit on me that marry me.

By marrying me, he'd have his second goal eventually but he'd be taking the back door to get there. That wasn't Sasuke either. He likes the direct path, simplicity, in other words he's horribly blunt. He couldn't just be using me; he could easily find some whore and have a baby that way. Or even his fan girls. There were still plenty of them.

On the other hand, he's not one to overly manipulative. He seemed so genuine and sincere. When they had the night together, it was about them not him. He wanted to help her and this morning spoke volumes of that. Why was I even questioning this? Probably because the world is spinning around me. My purpose in life is cut short and the new one I created was snatched from me by yielding to Sasuke. I can't hate him with my whole being if part of me is him now.

Which comes back to our connection... The baby. What am I going to do? I'm nineteen, pregnant, unmarried and to top it all off, I'm dying. I'll die taking Sasuke legacy with me. I don't want to do that. He's had everything taken from him already. His first and only child would be the last straw for him. Even if he doesn't love me, I have to make it those nine months… for him… for me… for us and the baby.

Now that I think of it, I had always wanted this… to bear his child. If no one else, it should be me. But this wasn't the way it should be. He's supposed to love me, we'd be married and we'd raise the baby …together. I can't be certain any of that will happen. It needs to happen for his sake. He looked so happy it was indescribable. He couldn't take it if he'd loose everything. He thought he'd lost it all before but he still had us… Kakashi-sensei… Naruto…Me. Sad that he just now realized that he had us all along.

Though he never says much about it, his eyes tell me he wants his brother back. When I first found him, he didn't have the victory smirk on his face. He looked like he would break and cry. But that's not Sasuke. And for one fleeting moment, he actually seemed relieved to see me.

* * *

_Tsunade's office_

Sakura knocked on the office and pushed the door open. She found the hokage sitting at her desk doing… dare she say it…work… without sake. Tsunade looked up at her and ushered her to a seat. "Sakura, what brings you here? I knew you wouldn't actually follow the lock down punishment, but I never expected you to come here of all places." Sakura nodded and stiffened in her seat. "Um… shishou I need help." Tsunade's attention was there at an instant. Sakura never asked for help…ever. "Sure. Go ahead." Sakura inhaled deeply and began. "As you know of my condition, I had left to get the scroll for researching purposes. Well I looked at it several times and it's given me no answers. My symptoms are getting worse now that I can't spare any chakra on myself." Tsunade nodded. "How'd the Uchiha take it?" Sakura sighed. "The baby? He took it better than I had. He seemed pretty happy. But…" "But you doubt his affection?"

"Yes. To be perfectly honest, the only thing I'm certain he wanted was to marry me, but why is what I'm worried about. Anyway, the help I was going to ask about is for a cure for this jutsu. I can't find one and maybe a new mindset would bring a different thought. You are still wiser than I, please can you help? Not for me but for Sasuke's baby; that's all that matters now." Tsunade took the scroll as it was offered to her. "Sakura I'll try my best for my favorite apprentice. We can beat this, I promise." "Thank you hokage-sama but if it weren't for Sasuke I would not have asked. I really have not a purpose any more." She bowed quickly and turned to leave. "Sakura." But she was gone from the room as quickly as Tsunade could stand.

* * *

_Sakura_

Sakura walked the streets looking at the ground while listening to the sounds that the community offered. She wasn't thinking where she was going and just let her feet take her where they wanted. She walked deep in thought about Sasuke and the baby and the situation altogether.

She eventually stopped walking and found herself at a memorial stone. She glanced at the black stone and touched two names with her slender fingers. She had subconsciously walked the k.i.a. memorial stone. She knelt before it and stared at her parents' names that were engraved there. She hadn't been there more than once since they were buried. She promised she'd come to visit again but found it difficult to recover from thinking of them again.

She had last come three years ago to tell the news of being infected by that jutsu. Here she was, again seeking guidance from her parents on the same topic. "Hey mom, dad. Well, I have some things you should know. Um, well… Sasuke came back mom and …I …um… am getting married. I don't know if I should be happy. You remember me telling you about him right? He asked me and I'm not sure; my feelings are unclear to me and I need to know what to do."

She paused and sighed. She was talking to a stone, asking questions that would receive no answers. "And I… well about that jutsu, it's been easy to control it so far…but…well mom I'm pregnant and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen but you'll be grandparents…hopefully. Um the problem is that I either can protect me or the baby and I chose the baby. It hurts. So much it hurts. I need help." She started to cry silently.

"Mom, I feel so alone without you here to hold me or dad to protect me. If I walk down the aisle with the man I've loved since I was twelve, daddy, I wanted you to give me away. I wanted you to see me raise a family and spoil the children. I wanted you to be at our wedding and after the baby's born and holidays. I wanted you guys to be there for me. We could've given Sasuke a family. But it's my fault. I couldn't save you and now I'm alone. Everything is wrong, so very wrong. Why did this have to happen? You were supposed to be here and I'm not supposed to leave Sasuke alone with our baby. I feel so lost and so alone. Daddy it hurts so bad. Did it hurt to die because of all the pain there is, I think this is truly dying. I'm falling apart and the jutsu is running it's course."

Tears streaked down her face freely and she was beginning to hiccup between sobs. "I'm so sorry for being selfish; burdening you with my problems but I need you to be with me. Now more than ever I wish I could've been in your place and die saving you. It shouldn't to have like this." She stood and wiped her tear stained face with the back of her hand. The tears continued to come but she forced them to stop. She wasn't the weak girl anymore and shouldn't show her feelings. She bit her lip and focused on the pain instead of her confession to her parents' grave.

When she collected herself again she walked back into town slowly. It was almost six in the after noon as she finally left. She passed the training grounds and the bridge team seven would meet on and wait for their perverted sensei to show up late. He would always have some lame excuse about an old lady crossing the rode with groceries and him stopping to help her. She had to smile at it. His lies were so elaborate and seemed so sincere that if he didn't use the same one the next day, you'd think it were possible. They'd all sit on the bridge and wait; Sasuke with his arms folded across his chest while leaning on the railing, her watching the water flow under the bridge, and Naruto talking a million words per minute on just ramen alone.

She walked into town with a slightly better feeling then she'd had when se left the memorial. She passed many people who knew her which bowed in respect. She'd return with a nod or a wave as she walked to her apartment. She walked up a flight of stairs before entering her home… if you could call it that. She walked over to her 'living room', which had a layer of dust everywhere. She sighed and sat down on the couch despite the dust. It was probably the first time sitting on that couch. It was nice but she was never home to enjoy her place.

* * *

_Around 8:00pm_

After a while she dosed of dreaming of nothing in particular. She was both physically and emotionally exhausted that she needed to sleep. A bang on the door greeted her ears as she woke up. She grumbled lightly and pulled herself away from the couch. She answered the door to see Sasuke looking rather worried. Without saying anything she moved aside and let him pass before closing the door. "Something to drink?" she asked just to be polite. He replied no. She looked at him for a moment. "Would you like to sit? Sorry about the dust. I was never home long enough to clean." He sat on the couch. "Sakura, about this morning…" "I'm sorry." She interrupted. "I had a lot on my mind and was a bit confused." "Hn." She said nothing for a moment but felt the need for him to say something. "Did you need something Sasuke?"

"Um, I was making sure you made it home alright. First this morning and then at the memorial stone. Well I thought it best not to intrude. If you don't mind me asking, why were you there?" she sighed. "I went to ask my parents some things." He had a puzzled look. "They died?" She nodded but she didn't seem too upset at the moment. "Sorry." "No, you didn't know and… you were sorta the reason I needed to go there."

He blinked confusedly and just stared at her for answers. "I was just asking for guidance." "For what." "Sasuke." She sighed and looked at the ground. "Do you have time for the whole story cause we'll be her a while." He nodded. She looked up and stared him in the eye. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it because no words came out. "Sakura. You can tell me." His eyes gave off the same feeling as what he said so she started.

"Well, I sorta have no purpose now. Well I do but it's complicated. After I was hit with Orochimaru's jutsu, I didn't quite know what to do with myself. Tsunade didn't know so I had to figure things out on my own. I concluded that if I was going to die, I wanted to go in battle. Well as time went on, as you've seen, my fighting style is rather advanced and it's not instinct to let someone kill you. So I'd fight for the sake of instinct."

She sighed then continued. "I finally decided that I knew what it would take to kill me. I wasn't able to let them kill me because… I wanted it to be you. Why not you? At that point you'd destroyed me so why not the physical aspect too. You know why I was on the mission to catch your brother? I wanted to die by your hands so bad that I'd settle for the closest thing. I had hoped he'd defeat me in battle then I could finally be released from my hell. But you already killed him when I got there."

"Then I fought you and even though it was what I wanted I couldn't just hand you my life so I fought off instinct again. So now there's no way out of my hell anymore. You won't kill me and I can't go on missions anymore because I'm pregnant. The jutsu will break me Sasuke and I've fought three long years to over come it. I'm loosing this battle and at the cost of your child. It's not right but it's almost my certain fate. I'm sorry I felt that way but even today I feel empty. My only purpose now is to make it for the baby."

"And then there's the baby issue. Sasuke even if I was able to make it all nine months, the baby would have only half a family. I suppose it's better than none but you'd be alone through it all. I couldn't stand to just leave you like that. And if I found a cure, Sasuke I'll only be twenty. We're a bit young to have a child. And we're not married. This is all out of order and is so messed up it's nowhere close to funny."

A lone tear ran down Sakura's face and Sasuke lent over and wiped it with his thumb. He cupped her face in his hand and forced her to meet hi gaze. His eyes showed warmth and it comforted her slightly. "Sakura I wouldn't trade our family for the world and I intend to marry you as soon as you choose a date. We can figure this out. We're so tired of fighting alone that we almost gave up. If you didn't find me after the fight with my brother, I probably would have killed myself to stop the pain of grief. Now it's my turn to save you. Please let me try."

His voice rang through her ears and another tear rolled down her pale face. He kissed at the tear to wipe it away but was replaced by another. "Sasuke I'm so tired of fighting. It hurts so much." "You saved me form my hell, no let me save me from yours. I'll help you look for the cure and I'll carry the burden if you let me. Please Sakura, I just got you back and I'm not ready to loose you, not now, not ever." She closed her eyes as more tears ran down her face.

She was so tired that she practically clung to his black shirt. He watched as the silent tears ran down her face as she continued to wipe at them. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the door. "Shhhh, Sakura sleep. I'll take you home with me. We'll come back tomorrow for your things and you can move in. I promise to be here for you." That was the last she heard before succumbing to exhaustion. She clung to his warmth and her head pressed to his chest ad she listened to his heart beat as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** Hey people I hope you liked it. Sorry it was late…two weeks late… yeah so very very sorry. It was just a little more into their relationship and the pain and struggle that Sakura has lived with both emotionally and physically. I hope it was better than the last chapter. I had a review that said it a little OOC and that the relationship was moving a little too fast. I agree but this story has a 'enjoy life while it's there' type theme. Anyway I hope it didn't bore you. Some of the dialogue between Sakura and Sasuke is cheesy but that's all I could think of. Oh well, I like this chapter and I hope you liked it too. Now clicky on the button like usual and tell me what you think. Can't wait to hear from you! 

**If nothing else, I'd like to know your response to a poll**

1st: Should the baby be boy or girl? Natural or cesarean? Early or will she make it all nine months

2nd: Should Sakura make it through and find a cure or should she die at the end. My initial thought was to have her die but some of you would be upset with me. If worst comes to worst then I'll write both endings. I don't mind really.

Anyways so now you should definitely review so you get a say in further chapters. Tell me what you think and I'll see what I can do!

Ja ne Gaara's Cherry blossom


	7. Winter's Spirit

**Review Responses**- Hey every one. Thanks for reviewing if you did. I'm so happy that I have new reviewers along with the loyal reviewers that have reviewed every time, I'm so glad that I cot my 14 reviews. They made me so happy. So anyway, if you reviewed, you have a message from me too. Hope you like the new chappy.

jami16- thanks for the vote/review!

A Broken Cherry Blossom- thanks for the advice and I might just use your ideas, plus that was the route I was thinking of taking too.

Shadowcat737- thanks for the vote/advice

Furryhatlover2543- thanks for the compliments and for your votes. Every review counts. So I hope you like the new chappy

Setsuna-chan09- Good point on the baby vote! Thanks for voting

harunosakua- thanks for the votes. I'll keep that in mind. It'll probably be next chappy, so enjoy.

yukibozu- Thanks for the vote and the review I appreciate the advice. Thanks again!

ForeheadKat- I agree Sasuke couldn't hand the girl and even if he could, he'd probably kill himself when she hits puberty lol!

japangurlangel- thanks for the votes!

TwistedAttraction- First I'm honored that you would place my story in your top five. I work hard at it and I'm glad that you appreciate it. It makes it worth it. PS I spent hours just reading aimlessly online too. lol. Second, I'm not into cheesy so I'm glad that you don't see it that way. Life's not only roses so I wanted to show a little reality to some situations. Glad you like it that way. Anyways I agree that her dying would make people sad so I'll probably write both because when I started to type the story I intended to kill her tear. I'll try not to make it cheesy or kinky. I'll try to keep the chapters coming and thanks for your kind compliments. Also thanks for the long review. I absolutely love the long ones. It made my day! Hope you continue to read and review. I look forward to any advice you can give! In simple terms… Cheers…

Hiro the Wolf- Thanks for everything hope you like the next chappy

Akiko no Hikari- Thanks for your input and I'll probably decide to write both endings. Please read my next chappy. Hope you like

inu-babi-00- glad you don't think it's too rushed. I think I'll use you advice, so thanks. Um … hope you like that chapter and I'll keep em comin if you keep reading. K?

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys I'm back! So so sorry that I haven't updated the last two weeks. The first week I was dead tired and the computer broke. Last week was Thanksgiving and my brother came home. He just had to sleep in the computer room. So any ways you've waited long enough with this. On with the story. Hope you like! Please review once you're done. I'll be happy if you do.

* * *

_Previously_

She was so tired that she practically clung to his black shirt. He watched as the silent tears ran down her face as she continued to wipe at them. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the door. "Shhhh, Sakura sleep. I'll take you home with me. We'll come back tomorrow for your things and you can move in. I promise to be here for you." That was the last she heard before succumbing to exhaustion. She clung to his warmth and her head pressed to his chest ad she listened to his heartbeat as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Something's Gotta Give**

Chapter 7: Winter's Spirit

Sakura picked up a few things out of the box. She and Sasuke had spent the last week packing and moving her things. It really wouldn't be hard to move everything in one day but the jutsu made her horribly fatigued. In three days, she'd be married. She didn't care when it was and let him pick. She couldn't tell if he was in a rush to finally be married or to just get it over with.

She glanced at some of her things as she added them into the items throughout the Uchiha home. Her mother's possessions were left to her. They varied from crystal to jewelry to an old wedding dress she had seen her mother wore in the wedding pictures. She looked over the wedding dress. It was a shame. She didn't take care of it and it was a little worn from being crammed into her small closet. She wanted to wear it since she was little, but her carelessness wouldn't permit it.

She hung up the dress in the walk in closet. She just finished unpacking her things while in memory lane most of the time. She glanced through the many photos of team seven, her growing up, and of her parents. She sighed as she tucked the pictures back into the sleeves and placed the albums in the bottom drawer of their dresser.

She could hear Sasuke approaching from the hallway. He had gone out to talk to Naruto about the wedding arrangements. He'd only been gone an hour but cautioned her to take it easy. So she just continued to unpack. He appeared in the doorway and had a faint smirk on his face. He held out a white dress bag for her to take. She opened it and pulled out a white wedding dress with midnight blue stars embroidered on it and a black and blue Uchiha fan on the back and sleeves. She stared at it speechless.

"It was my mother's and I think she be honored if you would wear it to our wedding." She smiled weakly. She was so entranced by the gown. It was generally plain besides the embroidery but the cut and style was beautiful. It was a white kimono with lace sleeves and a midnight blue obi. The cut looked to be tailored perfectly to her body.

It flowed down to the floor and dragged just a little in the back but wouldn't be considered an full out train. **AN: mom says the train is the piece that is attached to the dress that serves no real purpose but to be dragged behind. **In the front was a small chi faun that was ruffled to show the layers of the dress. If she wasn't able to wear her mother's dress, this one would have been her second choice had she seen it in a store.

She nodded to him and hung it also in the spacious closet. He walked out of the room as she sat down on the bed. The jutsu was really taking a toll on her. She was exhausted all the time even after a night's rest, if you could call it that. She'd have bloodied coughing spells at least three times a day and then wake up at night once with another coughing fit.

She was only two months pregnant and her waste wasn't showing any increase in size yet. She was glad because she didn't want to look pregnant for her wedding. Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade were the only one's that knew at the moment but she guessed she'd have to spill when she started showing the weight gain. Ino was gonna flip.

Three more days and she'd be married

* * *

_Sakura_

I can't believe I'm getting married, and to Sasuke too. I though that he wouldn't marry me even if he was blackmailed. But it's true. Even with the odds against it, in three days we'll prove the fates wrong. I though with the infection of the jutsu, I'd die alone. Well. now because of the jutsu, I'll die married and hopefully with a healthy child. Well that's a plus…sorta. Not really. If any thing, that's worse. I feel really bad. Sasuke alone… with their child… Sasuke… with a baby… alone…yeah.

I can't picture Sasuke changing diapers for some reason. And then he's too proud to ask for help. It'll wake him up all the time and then he'll have less time for training and mission and… sleeping. But it'll be his child and he'll be a good father. I would never doubt that he wouldn't love it as much, if not more than me. Besides Naruto could help him I suppose.

I lay on the bed, thinking of Sasuke and our future. I know it's bad to think this way, but I can't help but think I won't make it for him. I want to be here with him more than anything. I made a promise that I would fight this for as long as I live. I won't just hand myself over to death. It'll have to chase me first. And I'll run as fast as I can from the angel of death. Even when I get exhausted, I can't let it get me; I just can't.

I need Sasuke and he needs me. We just have to out smart this. I glance at a box in the corner. Three years I've worked on finding an answer and I've gotten nowhere. I walk to the box and kneel before it. This was the last box that needed to be unpacked. It was full of my research and jutsus I had developed. Even with all my so-called 'brilliance', none of them have worked. I mean they worked in the hospital and on the battlefield for things, but the ones I worked on for me… were a complete failure.

I thought that scroll from Oto would help but it hasn't. I look through all of my notes I've taken on the scroll and on the jutsus I've made. I feel like it's right there but I cant see it. I've feel that I've stared at it so long that I've gone blind. The information no longer registers. I pick up the scrolls I've removed and place them back in the box. I pick it up and sigh.

I walk out of our room that Sasuke and I share and into the living room. Sasuke is on the coach reading something. He glances at me and looks puzzled at the box in my arms. "I'll be back in a while. I'm going to see Tsunade." He's worried, I can tell but he nods just the same.

* * *

I close the door behind me. I walk out of the Uchiha district and into the busy streets. The air is cool and crisp but my black sweater keeps me warm enough. People are out and around, shopping and exchanging gossip. Life goes on. It makes me happy. Even with all that's happening to me and Sasuke and the possible tragic ending that awaits us, there are people who haven't a care in the world.

People and couples in love, missions to be carried out, children playing out in the snow or playing ninja. All theses still exist outside my circle of pain. I'm glad that my pain isn't contagious; it would be a shame to ruin what good, hope, and dreams there are left. The pain I carry with me shouldn't go farther than me and hopefully it'll end with me.

Many happy people pass me on their way down the street. The occasional wave or blessing of happy holidays would be given every now and again. I would return it with a smile and nod to keep the cheerful atmosphere going. Truly, I had forgotten all about holidays and what day it was. Each new day was a blessing and curse in the same. It was December based on the remarks of 'marry Christmas I had received.

Wow December! Sasuke's been back for three months and I've been pregnant for two of them. Times really moving. It's weird how each day crawls on as if time wouldn't move and yet two months have already gone by. And Christmas is coming. I pass Ino and Shikamaru down the street and the wish happy holidays. I stop Ino for a moment. She waves Shikamaru away and he walks into a store muttering a quiet 'troublesome'.

"What's up forehead? The wedding still in three days?" I nod quickly. "Yeah um… I seemed to have lost track of the days. What's the date?" Ino looks at me weird for a moment. She doesn't know of the jutsu or the baby so she would naturally think I've lost it. "It's the 9th billboard. Why? What's up?" I sigh. Might as well tell her before she finds out on her own. "Ino don't flip or anything but … I'm …I'm." "Spit it out Sakura!"

"I'm pregnant, Ino. Two months." Just as she opens her mouth, I slap a hand over it. I hear muffled protest under my hand. Thank Kami my reflexes or so in tuned, other wise all of Konoha would know. She finally stops screaming so I remove my hand. She looks at me with a gaping mouth. "Ino, I only told you because eventually you'd notice. Tell anyone and you're dead got it."

"How long have you known?" "Two months." "And you just told me now!" "Ino not so loud." "Sasuke knows?" "Naturally. Anyways, tell anyone and you're dead. I'll see you in three days. I have to give this stuff to Tsunade." I shifted the heavy box in my arms to put emphasis on the fact in need to go. She nods and I leave her there with the stunned expression.

* * *

_Tsunade's office_

She walked into Tsunade's office and sat down in the chair she was offered her. "What brings you here Sakura? Shouldn't you be resting? Sasuke says you've been exhausted lately. Understandable, yes, but still I'm a bit worried." Sakura looks down at the floor. It was true. She wasn't feeling as hot as usual. She'd give anything for her bed right about now. Sasuke always made her feel better when she'd lay with him.

"I brought everything I've ever done research wise on the jutsu. It might help a bit. I hope you can see something I haven't. After three years, I've practically memorized everything." She handed the box to the hokage who looked at them thoughtfully. "Some of this could be useful to our purpose. Sakura why haven't you told me earlier. I could have helped you."

"I intended to die; that's why." Tsunade was silent. "Sakura some of the jutsus are valuable to both medical and the battle fields." "Yes, they all work. I've used them several times in battle and in the hospital. I believe that the 'miracle' surgeries I have performed were because of my jutsus. You can have them." Tsunade just smirked. "You have really surpassed me that much huh. Well if I find anything I'll let you know. I'm sure we'll find it. Don't worry to much about it." Sakura stood up and nodded.

She bowed and walked out of the office. She was so tires at this point she just used some hand seals and disappeared from the hokage tower. She appeared in the living room in the Uchiha compound. Sasuke caught her just as she was to hit the floor. Exhaustion racked her body along with the pain surging up her body. She cringed and clenched her jaw until the pain began to recede. "Sakura what happened?"

She looked at him hazily. She smiled a bit. "I just got a little tired is all." He frowned. "You're not supposed to use your chakra remember." She looked down. "I'm sorry." He sighed and picked her up. He walked into their room and placed her on the bed. "Just sleep for now. I'll have the hokage come by later to check on you." She tried to protest but was to tired and just fell asleep.

* * *

_Sakura_

I awoke to the sound of Sasuke and Tsunade. They both had hushed voices outside my room, probably so I wouldn't wake up. Too late. It sounded to be coming form the living room. They were both worried. "Sasuke, her stamina is weakening fast. She doesn't seem to have gained any weight at all and It's been two months. The baby is fine though." "What can I do?" he asked.

"Limit her time out of the house and make sure she doesn't do anything remotely strenuous. Any over doing it can be harmful to both of them so watch her closely. Also, give her food pills and make sure she eats. That jutsu's taking a hard impact on her and she needs more energy to keep this up."

He sighed quietly. It's that bad? Maybe the wedding won't happen. I look at the sheets. "So have you found anything useful?" Sasuke asked hopefully. "I'm working on something but I'm sure the scrolls she gave me will help. Right now the best thing right now is for you both to enjoy the holiday and get married as planned. She needs you right now." There was a brief. I heard a set of footsteps heading to the door, which was followed by the door closing.

I closed my eyes. They're talking like I'm… well…dying. I guess technically I am. But this makes it seem pointless. Their just trying to keep me happy. I guess this is really the only thing they can do at the moment. I lay back in the cloud like pillow and sighed. I still feel like I got ran over by something. I look at the clock. I've been asleep for nearly six hours. It's nine o'clock.

The door silently opens and Sasuke walks in. I look at him and he had a sad smile on his face. He pulls off his shirt and climbs into bed beside me. I watched him silently as he got comfortable beside me. "I'm sorry." He said. I frown. "For what?" "You were there, in sound, because of me. I'm sorry that I left." "You had to." "No I didn't. You're more powerful that I am and you didn't have to leave. Besides, if I didn't make you pregnant, you wouldn't be like this."

"Sasuke, don't talk like that. It's not your fault. I knew the consequences and, even thought I'm in more pain, I'm more happy now than I was before. I'm with you and you gave me a purpose and a will to live. I want this baby Sasuke and don't think of it as a bad thing… ever." He looked at me. I smile. He leans over and pecks me on the lips.

"I love you no matter what." He smiles a little. "You need rest. We can talk more in the morning." I sign and nod. The warmth and weight on his side of the bed is enough to lull me to sleep.

* * *

_Three Days Later_

It was December 12th. Sakura glances at the kimono in front of the mirror. There was a soft knock on the door followed by Kakashi opening the door. He smiled at her. "It's time. You feeling okay?" She nodded knowing that he meant adrenalin and physically. He holds out his arm, which she accepts.

They walk out of her room and he leads her down to a door. It's the entrance to a large room is connected to the Uchiha garden. Since it was winter they wanted it to be inside naturally, but it was a half an hour before sunset so the shoji doors were bright orange and pink. It gave it a calm feel.

Most of the rooky nine where there and their senseis. The music played and the two entered the room. They slowly walked down the white carpeted aisle. Naruto and Sasuke were both in formal kimonos, Sasuke's dark blue and Naruto's black. He requested orange but it was quickly shot down. Opposite them was Ino with a light blue kimono on.

When they reach the end, Kakashi gives her a small kiss on the forehead and turns to sit. She requested that he would give her away since he was as close to her now as her father had been. She turned to Sasuke and he had not a smirk, but a light smile on his face for everyone to see. He was truly happy at that moment.

Tsunade went through all the formal wedding vows. They exchanged silver rings, which they placed on each other's left ring finger. Sasuke bent down to kiss her when they were pronounce man and wife. Everyone clapped and watched as Sasuke scooped her up and exited with her in his arms.

There was no party after words and there wouldn't be a honeymoon. They'd just enjoy the evening in each other's company. "Sasuke?" "Hm?" "Can we go for a walk? I want to go somewhere." "You shouldn't be outside right now." She looked down and sighed. "It'll just be quick and there won't be many people out at this time." He nods eventually.

They both walk together in their formal wear, not having changed. It's cold out but neither seemed to mind. Sakura leads them to the memorial stone. "Hey mom, dad. Well, I told you about Sasuke remember, about a week ago. Anyways we got married today." She paused and he watched her as she ran her hand over the smooth stone, engraved names. "Kakashi-sensei gave me away, daddy. I knew how much you wanted to. Well anyways just wanted to let you know and I hope you're happy for us."

She turned to Sasuke and sighed. "I'm done." He nodded and the walk back. Sasuke led them into a different section of the Uchiha district than usual. He stopped next to what appeared to Sakura to be a marble stone. He knelt before it and she joined him. She looked at the stone and followed his line of vision. At the top of the stone were his parents' names. She bowed her head. She hadn't expected him to bring her here. "Never thought you'd see the day someone else wore your dress, huh okaa-san? She looks good in it." He smiles a little and turned to face her a bit.

"We're married." He said simply. "And I'm happy now nee-san." She was slightly confused but he stood up. He helped her up with an out stretched hand. He again picked her up bridal style and carried her the rest of the way home.

They lay in bed after changing. She kissed him good night and the both fell asleep, with Sasuke and his ever so possessive arm wrapped tightly around her waste. 'I'm not ready to loose you yet. Not for quite some time.'

* * *

**AN: **I hoped A: it wasn't cheesy, and B: you liked it. Sorry it was so late. The polls are still open by the way. So make sure to review if you want a say in what happens. If you review I'll give you a cookie, besides I know you want to. So clicky on the button down there and tell me what you think. (The cookie hanging in front of your face) I know you want the cookie.

* * *

So far the polls are as following:

Boy: 7

Girl: 6

Both: 4

Live: 7

Die: 5

Both: 4

If you want it different then vote/review

Clicky cliky on the button.

Anyways, Ja ne!

Gaara's Cherry blossom


	8. Past, Present, and an End

**Review Responses- **hey everybody! Thanks so much for reviewing again or if this was your first time then thanks for the new input. Everyone gets a cookie as promised. Except TwistedAttraction, she gets hers later. Anyways thanks again and I just love you guys for reviewing. (Not that way) Here's your responses:

jami16- thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked the chappy!

pink reader b- glad you like the story and thanks for voting.

japangurlangel- yeah a lot of people want a boy so we'll see. See ya school.

4everDestined- sorry about the use of a typical setting but I had to start somewhere. Not really an excuse but it's only my second fanfic. Anyway I'm so so glad that there was a 'but' in the review. Thanks for reviewing and I like the longer reviews anyway.

Anonymous3393- thanks and thanks for voting

ForeheadKat- that's cool and happy birthday!

Raefire- glad it's not cheesy!

SweetBebot- I'm so glad you like the story and it's not boring you. Thanks for everything and I'll watch the spelling more (I went through all the chapters last night and will update the spelling changes soon) Thanks for pointing that out also! Thanks for the ideas. Anyways, thanks for everything!

cherryblossom9496- thanks for voting and glad you like it

mistress of mist- thanks for voting and glad you like the kimono

furryhatlover2543- thanks for voting

harunosakua- glad you like it and I'll try to get more chapters out when I can!

Puppyeye1- glad you love it so much and thanks for voting

TwistedAttraction- Don't worry you'll get the cookie but you'll have jump for it holds cookie up too high to reach just kidding! So glad I'm not the only one that reads a lot too. Um about recommendations, it depends on the couples you like. I really like Itachi, Kakashi, or Sasuke pairings with Sakura, so if you like some of those I'll give you what I have. For now, for ItachixSakura I would recommend Metamorphosis and its sequels, for KakashixSakura I'd recommend Duty Before Honor, and for SasukexSakura (gosh so many) Uchiha's Bane. Sorry they are all 'M' rated because I find those to be well written. If you want more, I have loads. I also have a couple Neji and Gaara X Sakura if you want them. Anyways, I'm glad you liked the wedding. It would have seemed out of place in the story if it were extravagant. Just had to through in the Orange kimono for Naruto lol! I agree that he should be aloud a little flexibility in character in a stage of his life like this. He still has the Sasuke qualities but he's a little more aware of others now. He can't always be an arrogant prick right? So glad you still think it's not cheesy grins back Yeah really can't make everyone happy so I'll probably write her living for those who think it's too emo to kill her also. It was my original intention though when I started (killing her I mean). I was also leaning towards twin boys but I'm not sure if that's pushing her condition. I still appreciate your input and if you find any stories for me, tell me! I love your reviews. Thanks for everything. Oh… and here's your cookie. Sorry for the wait.

A Broken Cherry Blossom- thanks for the vote.

inu-babi-00- glad you like the chapter. Thanks about the kimonos and memorial scenes too. Still haven't decided on the ending. (might write both) thanks for reviewing again!

Akiko no Hikari- I'll update every chance I get, glad it wasn't cheesy, and thanks!

AsakuroSora- thanks for the vote. Merry Christmas too.

sakura90873- thanks for everything and I am so glad you like it

Pupluvgurl- thanks for the votes.

DragonKounichi- thanks lots

* * *

**AN: **hey everybody! Me again. Glad you like my story enough to not only review but read as well. As always any reviews from anyone are welcome. I love long reviews so they're welcome in any length too. This week is chocolate chip cookies. If you want one review please. I'm trying to get to over the #100 review this chapter so please please please review!

This is the last chapter of Something's Gotta Give. I hope you all enjoyed it as I've enjoyed writing it. After this I plan to revise the earlier chapters and maybe add some things and fix spelling. Anyways, read, enjoy, review. Please and thank you!

* * *

Poll Results: 

Girl: 12

Boy: 15

Twins: 7

Live: 18

Die: 5

Both: 5

Thanks for voting if you did. Let's see what happens!

* * *

Don't know if i mentioned it lately but i don't own Naruto

* * *

_Previously_

They lay in bed after changing. She kissed him good night and the both fell asleep, with Sasuke and his ever so possessive arm wrapped tightly around her waste. 'I'm not ready to loose you yet. Not for quite some time.'

* * *

**Something's Gotta Give**

Chapter 8: Past, Present, and an End

_Five months later_

Sakura sat on a bench in the park watching the children. They all played without a care. She couldn't help but feel jealous of the mothers playing with their kids. She wanted that. She was growing desperately attached to her baby despite only being seven months pregnant. She was thinking of baby names already. She knows what the baby is, but left it as a surprise for Sasuke.

She's gained weight, obviously, but way less than she should have. She has more energy now that she's eating more plus the food pills. Her condition hasn't changed any. She still has coughing spells and now has to go to the hospital to be healed. She is not permitted to do it herself anymore.

Sasuke went on a mission this week so she was alone. Tsunade gave him an easy one so he should get home soon. Wouldn't want to kill her apprentice's husband and father of their child, now would she? Sakura just came from the hospital and stopped in the park to watch the young kids play ninja. It's late April so the weather is nicer now and life has returned from the harsh winter. She made it her habit to come watch the kids on nice days when she wasn't too tired.

She just turned twenty last month, March 28th. In two months, she'd have a new addition to the Uchiha family. She just hoped that she'd get to see it. Tsunade hasn't made any recent progress and the damage is starting to build like she had predicted. Sasuke was getting edgy and she was worried more about him than anything. He's horribly unstable and there's no telling his reaction if something were to go wrong now. They were both so close to the dead line; it would be a shame to trip at the finish.

She drifted off into her world where nothing was wrong and they could be happy. That future seems so hard to grasp now. Nothing's getting better and there's no progress. To say anything else would be a lie. She was, in a form, depressed. She still felt alone through this and was afraid of what lies after this hurtle and if she can make the jump. She was strong, yes, but still mortal after all. The fates seem to be toying with her. Teasing her with the life she wants and what the situation implies.

She was taken from her thoughts when someone sat beside her. Hinata sat there looking at the children as well. They didn't say much besides their usual greeting. Hinata was also expecting but not for another seven months. Naruto's competitiveness was still there, so if Sasuke has something, he wants it too. Hinata also wanted it, so it was accepted easily between the two. They got married a week and a half after Sasuke and Sakura; again, Naruto's subconscious competition.

"Good morning Sakura-san." Hinata said. She looked up and attempted a smile despite her condition. It doesn't fool anyone but anyone who received the halfhearted smile can only waive it off. It was progress, in a way, from the ice cube she had been for seven years. "Sasuke not back yet?" She nodded wordlessly.

"He and Naruto-kun should be arriving home sometime this afternoon." She fidgeted a bit like her old self as Sakura just nodded while staring at the children. She gave a small wave and left but went unnoticed by the pink haired woman. Sakura just spaced out. She wondered if she would have regrets when she'd leave the world. Her mind was just blank. She'd had too many to count. None added up more than the regret of leaving Sasuke. If she were stronger, she could have killed Orochimaru sooner and would have spared him the suffering and she would live like life intended it to be.

She absently walked home. Sasuke would be home in a while and she was exhausted. She didn't want him to be greeted with her like this so she'd rest when she would get there. The streets were eerily quiet. It was a Saturday and usually people were out shopping or the ninjas would enjoy their day off. She passed the ramen stand where Naruto would eat. He was gone with Sasuke but would more than likely demand that he goes there immediately after the return.

She walked down some alleys that she used as a short cut to getting home. She walked along a small pathway that she made by several time's use through the wood line. She stopped as she felt a different chakra. It wasn't familiar so she drew a kunai from one of the folds of her yukata. A grey and purple blur dropped to the ground. Kabuto stood up straight while adjusting his glasses. He smirked at her confused expression.

"Sakura-san, long time no see. You are looking more tired. Health problems?" She stared at him in disbelief. "No, You are dead. I killed you; I know I did." He chuckled. "Not quite. I am very much alive. Who you killed, was just one of my lackeys. You didn't honestly think you could take me down that easily. No, I don't die that easily, though now I have no one to heal me after battles. That was my last one that you slaughtered."

"You and Sasuke-san have been busy." He commented indicating her stomach. She took a step back. It would be harder to fight him this time. She was weak and she hadn't thought to carry her kodachi anymore… like she would need it. She mentally kicked herself for leaving in such a hurry and not confirming his death all those moths ago.

She gripped her kunai tightly. She's in no condition to fight anyone. He's a med-nin and he could easily kill her in that state. She stood little chance with just a single kunai. She was left with jutsu but was too tired to use any. He charges at her and she blocks but is still a little slow. They clash and she flips back trying to get some distance. All the movement caused her pain to surge through her. She closes her eyes to concentrate. She feels a rush of comfort from renewed chakra. She immediately panics. It is the baby's protective chakra she tapped into.

* * *

_Sakura_

Crap. Bad. Bad. Very bad. 'Will you calm down?' I'm trying… wait. 'Just fight. I'm protecting the baby.' Are you sure? 'Yeah, you can't get rid of me no matter how long it's been.'

I open my eyes for a second. Kabuto is smirking and I realize that I am panting. My body must have moved during the exchange. Hey, can you do that one jutsu? 'Yeah but hurry. Even with me protecting the baby, you have little chakra.' I do the hand seals that I developed a few years back. It's been a while since I have used it. I though that she died a long time ago with my emotions. Make sense, the emotions came back… sorta. "Seishin kirikae no jutsu!" **AN:** (soul exchange jutsu) **just made it up**.

* * *

_With Kabuto and inner Sakura_

A green glow enveloped both Sakura and Kabuto. The green blurs exchanged bodies. Sakura's mind had switched bodies with Kabuto. Kabuto blinked. This wasn't his body. He looked up to find himself staring at him. He was smiling a bit at his own confusion. He felt a sudden pulling. Inside his head, he was met with an enraged Sakura like spirit.

It pulled at his silhouetted form. It grabbed him by the collar and growled while raising a fist. In an instant, an array of weapons zoomed overhead. She pulled out a single kunai out of the stream of weapons. The weapons overhead disappeared and his mind went back to the figure before him. She slashed at him with the kunai and he herd more yells than just his. He saw his body yelling in pain while acquiring identical wounds to what he was receiving.

She hacked him up until he was screaming from the blinding pain. He was losing blood from his body that was across the battlefield. The Sakura spirit dropped the kunai and continued to beat him until it was certain he wouldn't live. Kabuto's body screeched out in blinding pain. "Kai." The green glows returned to the original owners. Kabuto instantly dropped to the ground trying to nurse his wounds.

* * *

_Normal _

Sakura, while in Kabuto's body, felt all injuries as they were inflicted. The moment it was released, she doubled over panting. The pain receded since her body was unharmed. She picked up her only kunai that was laying on the ground. She threw it at the hunched form of Kabuto. It hit him through the forehead as he lifted his vision to watch the last occurrence in his life happen. The body went totally limp and the blood flow stopped since the circulation was dead.

She stumbled over to his form. The fading chakra was definitely his. His heart had stopped completely. She made sure that he wasn't pulling a jutsu over her like she'd known him to. This was the one and only Kabuto and he was dead. She started to feel dizzy and raised her head to her name being called. She saw a screaming golden and orange blob running towards her yelling 'Sakura-chan!' A black figure that she identified as her husband was speaking to her but she couldn't hear him. She just leaned into his chest and closed her eyes. She felt like she was shifted before she lost consciousness.

* * *

_Sakura_

Beep. Beep. Beep. 'Stupid beeping, shut up! It's too early to be getting up.' She herd faint voices. Her senses began working again. The beeping was accompanied with a light humming noise. A sterile smell was also hanging around the room. The bed wasn't the one she slept in with Sasuke every night and yet it was familiar. She opened her eyes when the sliding door opened. Sasuke walked and sat down in a chair positioned next to her bed. He didn't notice her staring at him nor the fact she was trying to tell him something. She was in a hospital, she concluded from her observations.

"I'm sorry." It was a whisper but enough to get his head raised from the floor. There was pain written across his face despite the light smirk that crawled on his face. He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. "I'll be right back." He pulled away but she held his hand from moving further. "I'm sorry." He smiled a bit and she let go. He exited the room and slid the door shut behind him.

From the hall, she heard Naruto yelling. "Sakura-chan's awake? Owe! What's that for teme? I'm not being too loud! Don't call me dobe, teme! Owe! Fine Hinata-chan. Sorry teme." She smiled a bit. The door slid open but Tsunade entered instead of Sasuke. She saw him standing outside the room before the door was closed. Tsunade put a hand to her forehead and she could feel chakra seep through her, calming here a bit.

"You've been out for nearly a month. You were almost out of chakra, including the baby's. We tried to check the baby but that inner-you you have wouldn't allow us near it. Ino talked to her for us. She says he's fine." Sakura smiled an actual smile. "Surprisingly you were unharmed, just tired. We retrieved Kabuto's body. Anyway, you can go home this afternoon after we run some tests. Your health is climbing again so that's good. Just take it easy; you are due this month." She smiled a bit before moving to the door. She gave a small wave before leaving.

Sasuke entered with Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru in tow. All declared how happy they were she was back. They gave her flowers and the girls gave a hug before they left just Sasuke and herself in the room. There was a comfortable silence between the two as Sakura rested against her hospital bed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." He glanced at her. "For what?" "For being careless and making you worry about the baby." He shifted to stare straight at her. "I was more worried about you than anything. And you are all right so stop worrying." She gave a sheepish smile and nodded.

* * *

They left later that day. The rest of the month was rather uneventful. They counted down the days until the estimated due date. Naruto was hanging around more often. He was like a kid who just got a toy; he didn't know how it worked. "Sakura-chan? When's the baby coming?" "How will they know what it is?" "Will it hurt?" "How will it fit?"

Hinata blushed as he would compare her to Sakura's size. He just couldn't get it into his head that it will eventually have to come out... but down there? Hinata was going to need some major support in the last stages of her pregnancy… especially with mister 20 questions as a husband. Eventually Naruto's life was threatened by Sakura, so Sasuke not so nicely through him out and escorted Hinata to the door. Hinata blushed and apologized before leaving.

* * *

_One week left_

Sakura was sitting in the Uchiha gardens. The hot summer day was pleasant with a light breeze. Se was under a tree just watching the bright flowers she planted sway back and forth. She stopped making trips to the park. Sasuke wanted to be near if she needed him so she just resorted to be in the gardens.

She smelled the fresh smells coming in with the June winds. The Sakura blossoms aren't in season but there still was the faintest trace of it left. The baby is growing restless lately so her nights are not filled with sleep like she wished. The shade was providing a restful place and the baby's relentless kicking subsided. She thought against it but eventually fell asleep.

* * *

_Dream_

Sakura walked through a in the old cemetery. She passed stone after stone to wherever her feet carried her. She walked until she found a woman with long black hair leaning against a seemingly dead tree. She smiled as she approached cautiously.

"You looked great in my dress." She commented. Sakura looked down confused. Not only did she not know who this person was or what she was talking about, but she wasn't pregnant now. Wait. Yep. NOT PREGNANT! "I'm sorry, what?" The woman smiled. "My dress. You looked better in it than I did. Sasuke chose a pretty one."

"What do you mean.?" The woman approached and rose to take Sakura's hand in hers. "The wedding dear, you wore my dress. I'm glad he chose you." Sakura studied her for a moment. This couldn't be… could it? Same raven hair and piercing onyx eyes. Same delicate features. The same face as Sasuke's except with a gentle smile.

"Mrs. Uchiha?" Sakura whispered out. "Mikoto." She replied. So it was Sasuke's mother. "Come I need to speak with you.

* * *

Sakura woke as the sun neared the horizon. The sky was illuminated with a gentle pink orange light. She got up and stretched. It was getting slightly chilly out as the temperature receded with the sun. As she exited the garden, she felt a twinge of pain and a wet sensation overtook her lower half.

She looked down to see that her water had, in fact, broken. She was two days early but she was going into labor. She panted as the pain slowly receded. She waddled her way to the living room where Sasuke was reading a scroll from the house library. He looked up with a slight smirk on his face. Oh how she adored that smirk. A smile wasn't necessary, just the smirk was enough.

His smirked faltered as another rush of pain washed over her and she clutched at her abdomen. He stood up and approached her swiftly. She calmed down but had a drop of sweat rolling down her forehead. She gave him a slightly reassuring smile. "Sasuke, it's time." He seemed to perk up a bit at her words.

Before she could react, he picked her up bridal style and they were out the door. She tried to protest, but they were already half way there by the time she gave up. Sasuke rushed into the emergency room with her in his arms, not putting her down until she had a nurse bring out a wheel chair.

He kneeled down in front of her and gentle stroked her face as she periodically had pain spurts. Tsunade finally entered the ward to wheel Sakura into a private delivery room. They helped her into a bed. After she was settled, Tsunade checked for her dilation. "You're only two centimeters. It'll be awhile. Try to get some rest; you'll need your strength later. Sakura nodded as Sasuke took a seat next to her. He held her hand and nodded, reassuring her he would remain there. She fell into a light sleep after some time and her body relaxed slightly as consciousness left her.

* * *

Sakura followed Mikoto through the foggy maze of tomb stones. At the end of the fog was a light. They walked straight toward it. Sakura blinked and was then surrounded by an additional two people. One she recognized out of interaction, the other through an old photograph.

Mikoto dropped her hand and turned to face her. The two figures gazed at her. She seemed so out of place. This group, this family, all three just stared at her. Neither of the figures that Sakura recognized as her father-in-law and brother-in-law, spoke nor broke eye contact.

Just as she began to feel awkward, Mikoto stepped for ward and engulfed her in a hug. The older male let a smile wash over his face which greatly contrasted with the pictures she'd seen him in. Surprising her to the point she almost screamed in shock, Itachi was the next to give her a hug… and a warm smile.

Once she recovered and recovered her composure, she gave them a questioning look. Mikoto sighed. "We're here… to help the best we can but we can't change the inevitable… just make it easier." Her voice was calm but she was slightly worried. "What do you mean?" Sakura questioned. "We'll come for you when you need us. I promise, but right now you need to wake up.

* * *

Sakura shook herself from her daze as she woke up. The pain was back now with more ferocity and had more consistent intervals. Tsunade came in again. She was panting again and bit her lip to keep from screaming. She was checked over quickly. "Sakura, on the next contraction, I need you to push." She nodded as Sasuke squeezed her hand to lend her what ever strength she could receive from it. She was already hooked up to an IV incase something should happen.

As the next contraction came, she pushed. She couldn't tell if this once was worse in intensity or if the fact that she she's pushing out something the size of a watermelon had something to do with it. When she stopped pushing she was panting but trying to breathe as she was instructed. "Sasuke… I can tell the baby … is going to have pride issues. He already has such a fat head."

Sasuke wasn't given anytime to be shocked as Sakura began to squeeze the life out of his hand as she started to push again. After what seemed like hours but was really minutes, a faint cry was heard. She just delivered his son. "Sasuke, it's a boy." His eyes grew big for a moment as his son, wrapped in a blue cloth was placed in his arms.

He surveyed his son. He appeared healthy and about the right size from what he's read. He had a small tuft of jet black hair on his head. He stopped crying the instant he was placed in Sasuke's arms. He glanced up panicked. Tsunade mentioned that he was doing nothing wrong. He held his son for a moment before a loud beeping was herd on the monitor.

His head snapped up to see Tsunade and Shizune racing to Sakura. "She's going into cardiac arrest." Tsunade said while pushing green chakra into the frail woman. Sakura just smiled to Sasuke and her baby. Sasuke felt at loss. She seemed to know exactly what was wrong but seemed so intent on holding her son.

Sasuke carefully placed the small baby in Sakura's arms and a radiant smile was placed on her face. Even in her condition, she still had that motherly glow. "Ryoku." She said lightly. Sasuke stared at her for a moment. Her heart rate on the monitor was dropping fast and she seemed to be loosing consciousness.

She placed the baby in his arms gently. "He's been my strength, now let him be yours Sasuke. I'm sorry Sasuke." She said softly. The color in her face was quickly draining and she soon grew deathly pail. "I love you Sasuke. Always have… always will. Take care of him… okay?" He nodded as he took her had in his. He brought her hands to his face as he caressed it against his check softly.

She gave him one last smile, the one just reserved for him. She looked at the bundle in his arms and then over his shoulder to the women behind him. Mikoto smiled and reached for her to follow her again, as she had in the grave yard. She nodded and the line on the monitor flattened. "She's gone Sasuke." A single tear ran down his face as he caught the last glimpse of her emerald eyes before they closed for the last time he would ever see them.

* * *

There once was a small boy.

He was young with a bright future. His world was turned upside down and forever impaled in a single night. All comfort was gone. Family… gone. Home… gone. Brother… gone. His soul was murdered with his family. He was left with raw hatred at the age of seven. He was alone and his nightmares haunted him even in the day.

At the age of twelve, he was forever changed. He joined a team. He learned team work. He gained and received trust and loyalty. He rediscovered friendship, and even thought he forgot how, he still received love from the least expected person.

He thought she was just a fan girl. She was an annoying love struck puppy that happened to be on his team. What a pain in the butt she turned out to be. She was useless and was a vanity queen. Her hair was more important than her jutsu. She lost friendships in the name of love.

But as she matured as a person, the crush solidified into something more. She needed to protect her precious people and he was that. She confessed her love to the unlovable the night he ran away …to seek power? …to get revenge? ... to run away from reciprocation? He feared this strange, foreign love so he ran… and she followed. She followed him until hell spat him back out again. She saved him from himself. He did get his revenge. But it wasn't sweet. It brought nothing but sorrow which she had predicted.

And in the depths of his own self pity, she brought him out by showing him what pain there was from him, reflected off her. She was a replicate of him… so lost and lonely and broken. He mutilated her from the inside out. But yet she still saved him… even with all respect she's just as bad as he. He saw himself in her… and it scared him what she was reduced to.

There once was a boy… that on his path to becoming a man was saved by a woman.

She showed him love and compassion when he bluntly denied it. He shunned her, mentally abused her, and ran away from it all to escape it. But he didn't. She wormed his way into his heart. And it would continue to eat at him until the end.

There once was a man… that was so broken that needed to save one like himself to be saved.

He saved her from an equivalent darkness. Surely, together there's enough light to save them. But again she has sacrificed herself for him. In the process of hell spitting him out, she sold herself to the devil for his freedom. And again she freed him. The thing he ever wanted in his broken twisted life was granted. ... a child and a family… temporarily at least. But alas... Something's Gotta Give. The devil still wants his payment… to claim a life that should be his. Her suffering is at an end. Despite the pain, she is now most content.

He has someone that needs him as he needed her. But she's lost forever, filling him with grief and despair. But the blessing she has left him comes in the smallest package… in the form of two small, identical, green eyes. These eyes, so familiar, and so new are yet to be touched by that sorrow. And as repayment for everything she'd done for him… he'll spare her soul and son from the horrors of both their paths. He will be his strength.

There once was a man… that learned to love once it was too late.

There once was a man… that finally learned to love through the love of a woman and his only son.

There is a man… that has been through hell and back… and has been blessed with the most love one could hope for. A love so unconditional, that even in death, it sparks through the next generation.

------------------End-------------------

**AN:** Okay so that's my original ending thought. How many want me to write an ending with her living? I will, just ask. So how was it? Sasuke named the baby Ryoku if you are wondering and it means strength. I just love that name. MINE! Anyways, I hoped you liked it. Please review. I'm so close to 100 reviews. Yay.

Okay if you really love me then I have favor to ask. Okay, you don't have to do it but I have a new story out called **Possessive Evil**. It's Sasuke x Sakura x Itachi. I'd love it if you'd read it too. It'll make me extra happy and that means extra cookies.

I really love all of you for reviewing. I'm glad that you took the time to read it. Thanks a bunch!

Ja ne for now

Gaara's Cherry blossom


	9. Decisions Decisions

**Something's Gotta Give**

Decisions Decisions

**AN:** Hey everyone! Just like to thank you all for reviewing. I enjoyed writing the story and it's the first one I've finished. Here's the problem. I have ideas for a sequel. Some reviewers have asked for an alternate ending, which I'm all for by the way. The only problem is that it wouldn't fit with the sequel. Granted, the sequel will be shorter unless you give me ideas. I don't know what to do. Continue… write the sequel… or write the alternate ending with her living. Either way, it's up to the reviewers. So tell me what you think and I'll write what you decide.

Thanks a lot! And yay, I have over 100 reviews. Thanks a bunch to all my reviewers. You made me so happy.

Ja ne

Gaara's Cherry blossom


End file.
